Kaze no Ouji
by twistedtiger
Summary: Come join us as Naruto fights to protect his precious ones while becoming the true prince of the wind.  NaruHina is now the confirmed pairing for this story.  Lemons later chapters.  Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

Alright now that that's out the way….I figured I'd go ahead and introduce myself. I'm twistedtiger and after much procrastination and finally a kick in the butt from my muse in a dream I finally decided to get started on writing my first fic. Without further delay let's go ahead and get started.

Thoughts- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 1- Was this meeting fated?

_I'm just going where the wind takes me. Just like the wind I have no limitations and I'm free. _The figure thought to himself as he flew in the air enjoying the breeze around him. _I should probably stop by the next village to see if I can find another job…._ He landed in front of the village gates as two of the chunin gate guards stopped him a bit amazed to see this stranger land in front of them.

"Halt and state your business," Gemna stated from his spot after getting over his initial shock at seeing a random stranger just land in front of them. _That's weird I didn't think anyone could actually fly but it didn't feel like he used chakra to do it._

"My name is Kazuma Yagami. I'm just here to visit." The now revealed Kazuma looked at Gemna with a raised eyebrow, "There isn't any problems with that is there?" "Not at all go ahead." Gemna just waved him off chewing on his senbon as Kazuma went into the village.

Elsewhere….

"AHHH SOMEONE GET THAT DEMON SPAWN! A…ACHOOO!"

Apparently this was just another normal day in Konoha as a small blond haired kid with goggles on his forehead and whisker marks on his cheeks can be seen running through the streets dodging through a crowd as he was being chased by an angry store keeper who just been pranked.

_Heheh that'll show you to kick me out your store. I hope you enjoy that chili pepper mixed with that paint bomb._

Yes this number one prankster is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who just pranked his 20th victim of the day. You see, this spirited young 8 year old has a secret of having a nine tailed demon sealed inside of him that he's unaware of which is the main cause of him being hated by many of the villagers except for a few who was smart enough to know that there is a difference between a kunai and a sealed kunai. Unfortunately this was one of those times where Naruto is being chased by the ones who don't know the difference as Naruto gets trapped at a dead end.

_Oh crap! I ran into a dead end. Gotta hide gotta hide…..there!_

Quickly diving behind a dumpster, he finds the hole that he had made for quick escapes in case he ever needed to escape from an angry mob.

"Where is that demon spawn? I'm going to make him pay for what he did in my store!"

"We need to finish off what the fourth had started all those years ago!"

A couple of random chunin and a jounin joined into the group as they searched the alley for Naruto who was trying desperately not to give away his position due to how many there were.

_Come on just leave already…I hadn't eaten anything and its almost time for lunch._

Unfortunately, Lady Luck has it against our hero for today because his stomach started growling as soon as he thought about his ramen.

"Hey did you hear that?" "Yea it came from behind the dumpster!"

_Kuso! Why did the ramen gods betray me! _Thought the now panicking Naruto who's trying to figure out some other means of escape before the mob moved the dumpster revealing the shivering 8 year old child.

"Well well well….looks like the demon spawn was hiding where he belonged….by the trash." One villager sneered as he patted his club.

"Tie him up!" another one cried as the jounin quickly wrapped ninja wire around the 8 year old who was trying to free himself but to no avail.

"I'll clean up the mess! There's no need to take it this far!" pleaded Naruto for fear that this may be another beating and from the looks of it the Anbu guards he had wasn't around to help him out this time around.

Meanwhile,

Kazuma just left from one of the shops with his hands in his pocket as he walked around the village taking in the sights.

_Konoha, huh? Looks like this village is prospering quite well this time around considering they got attacked all those years ago. Though I'm sure I should be able to make easy money around here because from the looks of things they aren't exactly fully recovered just yet._

"…Demon spawn!" Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he heard a yell a couple of blocks down from where he was at.

_Demon spawn? That sounds a bit interesting, let's see what's all this fuss is about shall we?_

Kazuma walked over to an area where he wouldn't be seen before his brown eyes glowed for a brief moment before he could no longer be seen as he floated over to the area where he heard the yell to see what all the commotion was about.

Now normally Kazuma could care less in regards to matters going on with other people but this was one thing that he could not ignore this time around.

_He's just a kid? Bad taste in clothing but nevertheless he's just a child. Why in the world is there a mob this size just for one small kid?_

"Yea hang him up just like that. We're going to make him pay for killing all of our loved ones and our hokage!" one of the jounin sneered as he hung Naruto up on the wall whose hands and legs were now bounded and tied with ninja wire.

"I didn't kill anyone! Just leave me alone…..I just want to ge..AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain a kunai implanted itself in his leg.

"That's just one of many to come you demon…..let's just kill him and get it done and over with…." The mob started closing in ready to inflict more pain on the child before "ridding the world of the demon" once and for all.

Kazuma looked down at the crowd in disgust still camouflaged by the wind his eyes started to glow red as the wind around him started to pick up reflecting his growing anger at the sight.

"You fools….if you want to spread someone's blood….then how about your own…"

And cliffhanger time! Mwuahahahaha. Well how was this for a first chapter? Any suggestions? In regards to pairings I haven't completely decided on who Naruto will be paired up with as of yet though I do have 2 girls in mind if I do.

Naruto's age- 8 years old

Kazuma's age – I'm making him 17 for this particular fic since canon wise his age was 22 when that story started but for this story I wanted to make the age gap not that big between the two.

Story is going to be rated M for future chapters for what I got planned and I'm probably gonna do a mix between canon and my own since after all everyone should probably know by now about how the pre-skip was lol.

So please R&R if anything just as a bit of encouragement as well as suggestions from those who's been writing longer than me lol. Until next time, this tiger is signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Do I really need to do this every chapter? *looks over to the side and glares at the hidden ninja lawyers* Fine….I need to find some lawyer repellent .…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

First I would like to thank you for the reviews and I'm glad to see I caught a few people's interest in my story so far. Yes this is in fact a Kaze no Stigma crossover (which if you ever have the time to check it out feel free to its really good. ) Alright at the end of this chapter we'll have a *gasp* poll in regards to if I should either have naruto end up with just hinata or make it a hinata and ino combination. I'll go over more details about that afterwards. Enough with the delay let's get back into the action!

Thoughts- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 2- Why must trouble cause as much damage as a tornado?

"Time to say good night demon spawn." A random chunin declared before bringing his kunai forward to stab into the tied Naruto before finding himself slammed into the side of the building by a gust of wind as Kazuma floated down in front of the mob, the wind cutting the line Naruto was hanging on startling the mob as Naruto could be seen just floating in the air.

"I have been through a lot of cities and towns…..but I have NEVER seen someone pathetic enough to gang up on a child." Kazuma stated with a cold glare, his eyes slowly going back from red to blue as the wind started getting fiercer.

"That….._THING…._is not a child, it's a de…ACK!" Some unfortunate idiot found himself slammed against the chunin that was slowly starting to regain consciousness only to get knocked back out again.

"I can careless what your reasons are for attacking this child. The fact is he is a child! How would you like it if some random stranger came and attacked your children…..now I'm going to give you to the count of two to get out of my sight and leave this child be or you will have to deal with me." Kazuma stated calmly as the winded visibly started to pick up around him causing a slow tornado to appear in front of him.

"1…" Some of the smarter villagers turned and ran away while a few others were feeling a bit frogish and decided they wanted to leap (quite literally) at Kazuma who just had his eyes closed listening to the wind as the tornado in turn gotten bigger. "2…."

Naruto looked at the strange man in front of him in awe, his mind trying to figure how in the world he's floating in the air . _Who is this guy? He doesn't look like he's that strong but…._

Naruto didn't get to finish his thoughts as the tornado that was in front of them grew and picked up most of the villagers who was unfortunate enough to get sucked into the tornado as they started getting hit by the debris as the tornado moved from out the alley into the town before it disengaged responding in quite a few bodies hitting the ground. (AN: Cue in the song "Let the bodies hit the floor")

A few of the jounin who was lucky enough to use their chakra to stand their ground were going through hand signs getting their jutsu ready while the chunin's were recovering and wrapping paper bombs around the kunai before tossing them at Kazuma who just looked at them.

(1)"Katon- Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! " A few of the jonin shouted their jutsu as huge fireballs went flying towards Kazuma hiding the paper bomb kunai that was thrown as well.

Kazuma looking unimpressed just yawned as the fire balls seemed to impact and invisible wall and the kunai seemed to be spinning around the remaining chunin and jounin who seemed to be lacking air as if they were stuck in a vortex.

"Seems like I caused too much of a fuss than I wanted….enjoy yourselves…" Kazuma made a mock bow as he and Naruto disappeared from their sight as Kazuma flew the both of them out the area before a gigantic explosion could be heard from the area they just left as the Anbu and other ninja's around the area rushed to the scene.

"What happened! Are we being attacked!" A lot of worried cries were heard as Kazuma just looked down at the scene amusingly.

"Let's get out of here kid." Kazuma looked at Naruto who was passed out due to the sudden lost of adrenaline and blood that was coming from his wounds causing Kazuma to sigh a bit.

_Looks Like I get to play baby sitter this time around…_

A few hours later…

Naruto groggily woke up wincing a bit as his eyes were trying to get adjusted. _What happened….last thing I remembered was being chased by a mob and some brown haired guy just came floating outta nowhere and defended me._

Eyes finally adjusted Naruto looked around and saw that he was bandaged and was leaning against the tree in the shade as he looked up and saw his savior laying on a tree branch with his eyes closed.

"Hey mister! I want to say thanks for helping me out back there!" Naruto shouted happily seeing that the guy that saved him didn't leave him alone or at the hospital.

_Thank kami for that…..I hate hospitals and needles…I don't know what's worse, going to get a shot with a needle or being stuck without ramen…..ok I'd rather take the needle than to be without ramen!_

While Naruto was going over in his head about the fears of not having ramen in his life Kazuma took the chance to study Naruto a bit. _Hmmm….just looking at him right now I can tell the wind feels a lot calmer around him, almost as if he was part of the wind as well. I wonder…._

"Hey kid…." Naruto broke out of his musings to look up at the brown haired boy, "my name isn't mister it's Kazuma. My I ask you why you were being chased around like that?"

Naruto stiffened a bit causing Kazuma to raise an eyebrow at his reaction before shaking his head and shrugging.

"Never mind…." Seeing the relief in Naruto's eye's he continued, "what's your name and who's the leader of this village?"

Naruto quickly seemed to cheer up as he jumped to his feet and shouted. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! That way everyone would respect me!"

Naruto envisioned himself in the Hokage clothes and got starry eyed as Kazuma sighed a bit and flicked a small pebble on Naruto's forehead to get his attention again.

"OUCH! What'd you do that for!" Naruto shouted angrily at Kazuma who was already looking bored by the kid. "You forgot to answer my other question kid…." Kazuma deadpanned as Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh right hehe…..jiji's the leader of this village right now and he stays over at the hokage building over there." Naruto pointed at the direction the building was at as Kazuma raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reference to the Hokage.

_Jiji huh? Well might as well go and see about getting any possible jobs and probably try to see about getting a few jobs to get some money and maybe see if this is an every occurrence with this kid. Naruto Uzumaki huh?_

Kazuma looked down at Naruto before floating down next to him, landing without a sound. "You want to come with me while I go meet with the leader?" _The least I can do is get him over to his guardian if that is his grandfather so he can keep an eye on him better…._

Naruto nodded his head eagerly hoping to be able to fly again. "Hey mister!" "It's Kazuma…." He replied with a tick mark on his forehead. "Can you teach me how to fly! It's so cool! I rarely seen anyone be able to fly like you can!"

Kazuma smirked a bit deciding to tease Naruto as he picked him up as they both floated up in the air. "Hmm you need something really special in order to fly." "Yes, yes what is it!" Naruto was getting starry eyed listening to every word Kazuma was saying.

"I'm not telling." Kazuma said with a chuckle as he flew them towards the hokage building as Naruto pouted, not aware that they were both invisible from view as they made their way.

Next chapter Kazuma shall be meeting up with the Hokage to try and get some money for his travels and quite possibly learn a bit more about Naruto and why he was in the situation he was in. Now in regards to the poll I mentioned earlier, Question is do ya'll want Naruto to be with just Hinata or would ya'll prefer if he was with both Hinata and Ino. Those were the two girls I had in mind however I am open to suggestions if Ino isn't exactly a preference. Anyways R & R and if you do I will happily share the lawyer repellent I finally found!

*Dances with glee before the can mysteriously disappears as I go into despair*

Me "…Excuse me while I go hunt down the teme that took my repellent….."

*starts to go on the hunt*

R & R

Fire style – Fireball Jutsu


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Hmmm I still can't find that blasted repellent . but that's ok I got the one who took it cornered…it will only be a matter of time…..but for now first I wanna thank everyone for adding this story to their favorites as well as on their alerts list. It's definitely been a good motivator for me to keeping the story going and continuing to write. Once again I'm definitely open for suggestions as well as any criticism you may have that could make the story better or in terms to my writing. Since a longer chapter was requested by a few of my reviewers I hope this chapter would satisfy you for a bit while I work on the next one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

Thoughts- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 3- Who cares about paperwork?

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage , also known as the God of Shinobi. Many has feared "The Professor" and even though he's an old man he's still able to show people why exactly he has been feared to begin with. Unfortunately though, even he has met his match….paperwork.

_This doesn't make any sense! Minato how were you able to defeat the paperwork where many others have failed!_

While Sarutobi was contemplating on how to destroy the paperwork in front of him an Anbu appeared in front of him with a cat mask on, quickly causing him to go into serious mode.

"Report."

"Hokage-sama we have reports of an explosion in one of the village sectors, a few of our chunin and jounin along with our villagers has been injured."

Sarutobi frowned taking in the information that was given to him. _Are we about to be attacked? Who would be foolish enough to be attacking in broad daylight like this and how was it that no one was able to detect the attacker?_

"Hokage-sama there's more to this in regards to the area we investigated." Cat mask still replied from their same postion.

"Go ahead Cat." "Right, after more investigation we noticed traces of blood that we identified as Naruto's."

Sarutobi went pale at this revelation as he quickly started to give out orders. "I want you to take a team of Anbu and trackers to hunt down Naruto immediately! Make sure no one goes in or out of this village until he has been found!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Cat disappeared leaving a worried Sarutobi behind as he pulled out his crystal ball and started looking through it in hopes to try and find Naruto.

_Be safe Naruto….don't worry about a thing we will find you. Just hold on until then._

"Well it's nice to see that someone does care about the kid after all….." a voice said behind Hiruzen as he quickly got into a battle stance kunai already in his hands.

_How in the world did he manage to sneak in here? I didn't even feel any chakra coming from him or anything else for that matter. What's going on?_

"Easy there old man….I'm not here to fight you, I just came to deliver someone to ya." Kazuma said with an amused smirk as he noticed that Sarutobi hasn't lowered his guard around him. _Not bad for an old man he's definitely not leaving any weak points. I can see why he's the leader of this village._

"I'll ask you again…who are you?" Sarutobi said with a glare as he aimed his killer intent at Kazuma who looked unphased by the ki.

"The name is Kazuma Yagami…and I'm here for two reasons. Come on out kid." Kazuma looked towards Naurto who seemed to appear out of mid air despite the fact that they both been in the room the entire time.

_Naruto thank kami your alright….though I see you have gotten some injuries on you. I will be sure to make whoever harmed you pay. _Sarutobi thought with a frown as he looked over at Naruto just to make sure he was completely fine.

"Jiji! It's fine! Mister here saved me from another mob." Naruto said with a smile which Sarutobi couldn't help but to smile at the innocence Naruto had. Kazuma on the other hand had a tick mark on his head. "I already told you kid the name is, ah just forget it…." _Another mob? So this happened more than once then? There must be more to this kid than I thought….._

Sarutobi pointed to the seat across from him and motioned for Kazuma to sit down which Kazuma did as Sarutobi kept a critical eye on him. _Yagami Kazuma huh? It's strange….it's like he has the chakra of a civilian but yet it's also like he has a mysterious power about him._

"Now what was the second thing you came here for?" Sarutobi asked still a little suspicious of his motives.

"I wanted to see if there was any kind of jobs that you may have needed or wanted some help with. You can call me a mercenary for hire if you will." Kazuma stated in a bored tone as he looked at Sarutobi. "I was actually on my way here to see you about that before I ran into this brat over here." "HEY my name is Naruto not brat!" Naruto yelled at Kazuma who just shrugged.

"If you can't remember my name then why should I bother trying to remember yours." He replied with a smirk as Naruto clenched his fist and pointed at him. "I don't care if you did save me you jerk I'll fight ya and beat you down to make sure you remember my name and respect me!" Kazuma just sighed as a mini tornado spun Naruto around making him dizzy eyed before it stopped.

"Wow..why's the room spinning…" Naruto mumbled before falling on his butt causing Kazuma to laugh before bringing his attention back to Sarutobi who just chuckled.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer Kazuma however I do run a village full of ninja's and as such if there was any jobs that I need done they would be the first ones to get the missions that I assign for them. I do hope you understand." Sarutobi stated in a calm voice before looking fiercely at Kazuma to address another matter.

"It has come to my understanding that a few of my villagers and ninja's had been attacked earlier, is it safe to assume that you may perhaps had a hand in this? Depending on your answer I may have to get you apprehended and interrogated." He threatened with a bit of killing intent though Kazuma once again shrugged it off.

"For starters old man, you can try," Kazuma said with a smirk while a tick mark appeared on Sarutobi's head at the blatant disrespect the teen in front of him was showing, "and secondly, yes I was the one who defended Naruto from getting killed by YOUR supposed said villagers. Now explain to me exactly why a child would be getting attacked by the supposed villagers even from my understanding was just a small prank done on his part?" Kazuma said with venom, eyes back to its normal brown color as he looked at Sarutobi.

"I don't know what the exactly reasons are but its still no excuse for people to treat a child like the plague." Sarutobi sighed a bit as he looked at Naruto who finally seemed to recover his bearings.

"Hey Naruto are you feeling hungry right now?" Sarutobi asked him with a kind smile ask Naruto sheepishly grinned as his stomach growled loudly. "Heheh how'd you guess jiji?" Sarutobi went over to Naruto and gave him some yen. "Here go ahead and grab yourself something to eat. I have something to discuss with Kazuma here. Come back here once you had your fill ok?"

Naruto took the money with a smile and nodded eagerly as he left out the office singing. "Ramen, Ramen, ramen's the best! I'm gonna eat ramen til my stomach bursts!"

Sarutobi placed a lock on the door and set up a few privacy seals around the room causing Kazuma to raise an eyebrow a bit at his actions. "Hmm, now that I think about it there is one job I can think of for you however I'll tell you if you agree to this job first."

Kazuma stayed silent for a bit as he thought about the position he was in for a second. _Well it's not like I have anything else to do right now and something's still bugging me about the way the wind feels around that boy….now's a good as time as any to go ahead and get some research in. _

"Sure I'm all ears, now what exactly is this big secret in regards to that boy and why is he hated so much?" Kazuma could tell that this was a serious matter as Sarutobi sighed again and sat down back in his chair looking at Kazuma straight in the eyes.

"It started eight years ago the night Naruto was born. Tell me how much do you know about the 9 tailed fox?" Sarutobi asked Kazuma as he shrugged a bit. "Asides from the fact it was supposedly supposed to be the most powerful demon out there not much, why?"

"Well the night the Kyuubi attacked was the same night Naruto was born. The fourth Hokage, Minato, managed to seal him inside a baby, which that baby was Naruto. Though not before the village got devastated by the attack and in the process Naruto lost both of his parents that night."

Kazuma looked a bit said at the news. "I see….so he's basically an orphan…..and I take it you aren't his biological grandfather then…." Sarutobi nodded. "I'm more of a surrogate grandfather to him though you can see he's a energetic little boy." Sarutobi chuckled a bit and frowned some when he noticed Kazuma's expression darkened.

"So if you're supposed to be his surrogate grandfather why in the hell haven't you been protecting him?" Once again Sarutobi sighed looking out the window. "I passed a law stating that all the secrets about that attack be kept a secret….the Fourth had wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero but as you can see….."

"The villagers are spitting on his wishes because they fear what they can't understand right?" Kazuma finished with a sigh as he got a slight reminder of his past.

Sarutobi once again nodded as he noticed a quick disheartened look appear on Kazuma's face before it went back to the normal indifference look. _I see….so even he can somehow relate to Naruto a bit. This just make things a bit easier._

"Now that you understand the situation I think it's about time I tell you what job you will be doing." Sarutobi said with a glint in his eyes which caused Kazuma to go slightly nervous. _Why do I get the feeling that I probably should've just dropped the kid off and left when I had the chance..._

"The job you will be doing will be as Naruto's bodyguard. I believe since you been such a good protector to him and since you aren't a ninja in this village you shouldn't have too many issues." Sarutobi said with a evil laugh as Kazuma opened his mouth wide with shock.

"HUH! Wait wait wait. The job your giving me is as a baby sitter? No way. I don't care how special that kid is there's no way you're going to make me babysit that brat…." Kazuma started to get up from his chair and head out of the door before Sarutobi decided to pull an ace from his sleeve.

"Such a shame looks like all this money will have to be given towards another cause then." Sarutobi said with a fake sad tone and was about to put up the scroll with the amount he written on it while inwardly grinning seeing Kazuma pause for a brief moment before looking at the scroll. _Hook….line and suck….I mean sinker heheheh….I'm not called 'The Professor' for nothing._

"Well….let's not get too hasty here….I don't think it would be so bad to watch the kid." Kazuma said with a defeated tone though he had other thoughts in mind. _Well at least this actually gives me an idea as well as a good reason to be around the kid and learn more about this kid as well as figure out the answer to why the wind is so calm around him._

"Alright here's the scroll with all the mission details and also sign here just to show that you are in agreement with the mission and what it entails." Kazuma went ahead and signed the scroll as Sarutobi put the stamp on it before making a copy of the contract for Kazuma to hold in case he needs to use it for verifications.

"Also I need to give you this as well." Sarutobi also handed Kazuma a head band which he just shook his head and put it in his pocket. "No offense old man," Sarutobi got a tick mark on his head again at the blatant lack of respect, " but I'm not exactly a ninja you know…." Sarutobi just shook his head.

"That just to show you are an ally of this village and since you will be acting as Naruto's bodyguard that will at least make things a lot easier for you in regards to being able to be around Naruto." Kazuma just shrugged and stood up before doing a mock bow to Sarutobi.

"Sorry but I'll be doing things a bit my way though you won't have to worry about harm coming to the kid if I have anything to do with it." Kazuma started to fade from Sarutobi's sight has he did a mock wave. "See ya."

Sarutobi looked at the spot Kazuma was just standing at still in a bit of shock. _I still don't understand how in the world he was able to disappear like that…..seems like there's more to him than meets the eye. I may have to get Jiraiya to try and get some information about him._

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and sighed a bit thinking about the events as Kazuma was standing outside the window thinking for a moment. _Why does it feel like I just been duped to take this job…oh well….I think I should at least do a little bit of payback for this…. _He had a evil grin on his face as the window to the office was still open.

"Alright now it's time to do….HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS PAPERWORK MANAGE TO STACK UP SO HIGH!" Sarutobi cried out with tears running down his face as he looked up at a pile of paperwork as high as the ceiling. "Great…just great….I won't have time to even read my favorite book….." Unfortunately for our great and wise Hokage there was a nice "breeze" that just happened to enter the room which in turn caused all the paperwork to fall on top of the Hokage which the only thing that could be seen is a foot and a hand.

"Help…." Sarutobi moaned out painfully hoping one of his Anbu would show up soon to help him out while Kazuma just flew away from the building laughing.

"Ah payback is such a nice thing…..oh well time to go ahead and find my client."

Alright that's the end of it for chapter 3. Kazuma agreed to take the job as Naruto's bodyguard and hopefully try to figure out the connection between the wind and Naruto. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip to Naruto's genin test as well as introducing everyone else into the story. As far as my poll is concerned it's a bit tied in requests at the moment between some wanting naruto to have both girls and some just wanted him to be with just Hinata. Now granted either way it goes I WILL have interactions and of course let them get to know each other etc. rather than the usual "OMFG chu so hot and powerful, I luvs you long time" stuff .;;; lol. And of course the whole confession and all of a sudden you got love? Nah you need more growth in that in my opinion lol.

*Hears the trap going off and a scream of pain* YES! The fool got caught in my trap now I can finally get my ninja lawyer repellent back! *goes over to where the trap was only to see a log with a paper face attached to it with the finger holding the eye down and sticking its tongue out* NOOOOOOooooooooo!

*cries tears of frustration*

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Once again I would like to thank you for coming to join me for another chapter of kaze no ouji. I'm considering probably doing some omakes at the end of the chapters now but I gotta see how things go. If you want suggestions to give out suggestions for what you would like to see feel free to leave it in a review or pm. But for now time to go ahead and get into the action.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

Thoughts/Flashbacks- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 4- Time surely does fly don't it?

It's been five years since that fateful day Kazuma has met Naruto. It's been five annoying yet an enjoyable time for Kazuma although he's not willing to admit that to himself or Naruto for a long time from now. Currently Kazuma was talking to Ayame, the ramen girl, also known as the daughter of Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku's, about some of the more current events.

"So Kaz-kun, how long has it been since you actually got here in Konoha?" Ayame asked him while giving him an Ayame special, a dish she had designed herself over the years thanks to his help.

"Hmm….five years give or take…though to be perfectly honest with you I wasn't expecting to be staying here this long….usually after a job is complete I normally head on over to the next town." Kazuma stated with a thoughtful expression on his face as he took the first bite of his meal. "Once again you've outdone yourself Ayame-chan." He commented as he took another bite which Ayame blushed at the praise.

"You know you need to stop teasing me like that Kaz-kun…." Ayame started to cook up the next bowl for him knowing he was going to want seconds soon. "You know how my father reacted the last time you were here…" Kazuma chuckled at the memory as he was starting to finish up his first bowl.

_Flashback-_

"_For the last time the answer is NO!" a shout was heard coming from the ramen stand causing Kazuma to pause for a brief moment from his plans on meeting up with Naruto. 'Might as well see what this is about' Kazuma thought to himself before walking in the stand to see a disgruntled Ayame and some random customer._

"_Ah come on. Everyone knows your single and you are one of the most beautiful females here in this town. Why don't you let a real man show you how to have a good time. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." Said the male though it could be seen in his eyes that he had a bit few of 'evil' intentions on his mind as he eyed Ayame up who was started to get dangerously close to thinking about sending a knife through the guy's skull just to make him leave her alone before Kazuma decided to speak up._

"_Heh if you're considered a real man then that must make me a god then if you think this young woman here is going to fall for a line like that." Kazuma stated off-hand as he took a seat 2 chairs down from the guy as Ayame smiled seeing Kazuma coming in to give her an excuse to get away from the guy._

"_Kaz-kun! I didn't think I would see you until later today! Where's Naruto?" Ayame visibly looked relieved while the guy was getting mad at being blown off and insulted by the newcomer while Kazuma just waved off his glare and set his attention on Ayame. "Ah I'll be meeting up with the little brat shortly…I had to take a detour because I heard a lovely siren calling me to their direction." Kazuma stated causing Ayame to go red at the compliment while the guy decided to make his presence known. _

"_Hey buddy back off, can't you see me and Ayame here was in the middle of a very important conversation. So if you don't mind why don't you scram!" the ticked off male got up out of his chair causing Kazuma to look at the man with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you was still here. From my view point it just seemed like you were being a spoiled child who was throwing a tantrum for not getting his way." Kazuma slowly got out his chair and gently grabbed Ayame's hand who couldn't say anything out of shock of what Kazuma was doing. "And also….I'll say it again. If you consider yourself a real man then that must make me a god because you are a failure to men everywhere….here allow me to prove a point." Kazuma turned his attention back to Ayame and closed his face in towards Ayame, his lips inches away from her's as she was completely red and frozen from shock._

'_Oh Kami….i..i…is he going to ki ki kiss me!' Ayame was inwardly panicking though another part of her was giddy with the current events as the now insulted male was going red with rage. "THAT'S IT! I'm not going to stand here and watch you insult me like this! Do you know who I am! I am….." the guy didn't get to finish as he was blown out of the stand by a fierce wind that seemed to have carried him and tossed him out to a woman's hot spring somewhere out in the village, resulting not only a big splash but the pained cry of the now turned female as the women in the springs were releasing their fury on the pervert. Kazuma smirked a bit as he looked at Ayame's expression who seemed to be waiting in anticipation for the kiss as he moved his head back away from her, Ayame's eyes still closed waiting to be kissed._

"_I have to say Ayame-chan you really do look beautiful. I may just fall for you." Kazuma said with a smirk as he looked at the menu to see what he wanted to order as Ayame just looked at him her face still red at how close their faces were and was still shocked as her mind was trying to register what just happened as her father came into the stand._

"_Ah Ayame! Come on and give your father a hug….." Teuchi paused for moment looking at the state his daughter was in before looking over at Kazuma who was still trying to decide what to order. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU FIEND!" Kazuma, caught off guard by Teuchi's shout looked over at him and could've sworn he saw black flames coming out from behind him as the wind around Kazuma was warning him of danger. "Now there's a perfectly good reason on why she's like this." Kazuma started to get slightly nervous since the wind was telling him he needed to get out the area. Thinking he could at least try to attempt at damage control he went ahead and was about to try and start damage control but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky._

"_Kaz-kun said I looked beautiful….." Ayame still frozen in shock as she had hearts in her eyes causing Teuchi to look at Kazuma with a glint in his eyes as Kazuma was slowly starting to make his way out the stand. "Oh is that right __Kaz-kun?__" Teuchi said with a smile as his hand was making its way to a knife which Kazuma decided to make a tactical retreat, just as the knife embedded the spot Kazuma was just standing at as he quickly flew out the store. "Come back here Kaz-kun, we need to have a man to man discussion!" Teuchi yelled chasing after Kazuma who was using the wind to help him move faster while Ayame finally got put out of her stupor just to see she was alone and she pouted. "He didn't even kiss me…..though he did get that jerk out of here…..I'll have to pay him back later." She then looked around while a question mark appeared on her head. "Where did my father go?"_

_Flashback end_

"Well the guy had it coming to him and it's not my fault your father decided to think I stole his daughter's innocence before trying to kill me." Ayame couldn't help but chuckle as Teuchi shouted out from the back. "Geez I already apologized for that!" Kazuma and Ayame just laughed while she gave Kazuma another bowl as he started to dig in into that one. "Well with your reputation as a flirter and sweet talker at times it was to be expected my father was going to react that way…." _And not to mention how flustered you made me that day…_ Ayame grumbled to herself as her cheeks still held a bit of red from the memory.

"Anyways Naruto's about to to his graduation exam's today isn't he?" Ayame asked changing the subject as she sat down across from Kazuma, deciding to take a break since the day wasn't getting busy yet.

"Yea, even though I do have to admit, the kid has came a looong way from when I first met him." _But then again I can't get mad at the old man for putting me on this job. That kid will definitely get places. _

_Flashback-_

_A year has passed since Kazuma had first takened the job as Naruto's bodyguard, first Kazuma stayed hidden by the wind as Kazuma took the time to study Naruto and see how his life has been and what exactly is his life around the village is like. Needless to say after the first couple of months of watching the abuse the villagers were giving him with over priced items as well as the verbal abuse since word has gotten out that anyone who has tried to physically harmed Naruto 'mysteriously' vanished and winded up in the hospital, Kazuma wasn't happy with what he was seeing._

'_Looks like I have to take a more active role in guarding him than I thought….' Kazuma thought to himself before thinking about his younger brother and he just smirked. 'Knowing him he would probably want me to try and help him out more. Fine looks like it's time to go ahead and make myself known.'_

_Ever since Kazuma made that decision to take a more active role from becoming from Naruto's bodyguard to mentor, Naruto himself couldn't have been any happier since he now has a older brother figure now._

"_Hey hey nii-chan, when are you ever going to teach me how to use the wind like you do?" Naruto asked Kazuma for the 20__th__ time causing him to get a tick mark on his head. "I already told you when you're old enough I will teach you but for right now you need to get stronger and not just physically." Kazuma said with a sigh as he looked down at a pouting Naruto before getting a smirk on his face. "Alright how about we make a deal then."_

_At this Naruto quickly perked up eager to see what his brother had in mind. "Once you graduate from the academy THEN and only then will I go ahead and start teaching you." "YATTA!" Naruto jumped in the air with joy which caused Kazuma to do a evil smirk. "However that does mean that your going to have to pass in ALL areas…that includes reading." Kazuma couldn't hold back a laugh as a boulder with the words 'BOOKS' on it fell on Naruto's head causing him to hit the ground as Naruto gone into depression mode again. "Do I really have to? They're sooo boring!" Kazuma shook his head. "Boring or not, you're going to need need to be smart in this world. No one is asking you to be a genius but think of it like this."_

_He motioned Naruto to come sit next to him as they overlooked the village from the top of the Hokage Monument. "You wanted to become the Hokage of this village right?" Naruto nodded, making sure he stays silent because something told him that this might be something he's going to want to remember. "Think of it like this, if you focus on just your jutsu's but decide not to really learn anything like strategy's, for example, using your enemies attacks against them, or even using the terrain to your advantage, you can lose real fast." At this point Naruto looked at Kazuma confused. "But what if all my jutsu's were just really powerful?" "What's the point of having powerful jutsu's if you can't even hit your opponent with them, or if your opponent somehow manages to outmaneuver you and you can't use those said jutsu's?" That made Naruto silent right there because he knows what Kazuma's saying is true._

"_Like I said no one is asking you to become a genius, but you need to not only have a better understanding of your history, but you need to be able to understand people as well." _

Flashback pause.

At this point Ayame giggled causing Kazuma to raise an eyebrow. "Did I say something funny?" Ayame shook her head and looked at him. "I take it you noticed it as well?" Kazuma thought about it for a moment then laughed. "How could I not forget Naruto's number one fan. Hyuga Hinata right?" Ayame nodded as Kazuma decided to take up his third bowl of ramen. "I have to say, I was aware of her the first day I started to watch the kid, I was keeping an eye on her mainly due to the fact that I wasn't sure of her motives since after all, having someone follow you around almost everywhere isn't exactly a favorable thing if it turns hostile."

At this point Ayame nodded with his reasoning because she knew it was the truth. "So you can imagine my surprise when the only thing I felt coming from the girl was admiration since the wind didn't exactly sense any hostile motives from her. It was calm around her as well."

_Flashback continues_

_Naruto looked at Kazuma questionably at the last sentence. "What do you mean by people?" Kazuma thought for a brief moment to see how he could explain it easily that even Naruto would understand since he knew Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest kid out there 'Although that will change really soon'. "Ok you have people that would act nice to you but will only want to use you for their own gains, then you have people who truly do care about you and would help you without asking anything in return. Those are the ones you need to keep close."_

_Naruto looked down at the village sadly thinking about his life so far. "How can I tell which is which though…" Kazuma frowned a bit thinking about a particular event from his past. 'Tsui Ling…..' "Don't worry about it for right now ototo…." Naruto looked up at Kazuma in shock since that was the first time Kazuma had ever called him little brother. "While you're going through life, you'll meet more people. Eventually after interactions and spending time with different people and getting to know them, you'll be able to tell the difference. So you don't have to worry about trying to find an answer to that question right now."_

_Naruto looked a bit thoughtful as he looked out at the village thinking about some of the people he had interacted with. 'There's Nara Shikamaru, he's a lazy guy with a pineapple shaped hair style.' Naruto couldn't help but hold in a snicker thinking about Shikamaru's hair since the guy himself said it was too troublesome to argue with his mom about letting him just keep his hair down since it was too troublesome to keep his hair tied up all the time. ' but a genius, but yet he never treated me bad though. I admit it's nice to cloud watch with him sometimes though I wish he has a bit of motivation every once in a while. Then there's Akimichi Chouji the fa I mean big-boned guy…' He quickly corrected himself feeling an unknown chill go down his spine if he had of finished that thought in his head of saying the forbidden F- word. 'he's Shikamaru's best friend but like Shika he also never treated me bad like any of the other kids or adults and he's naturally a nice guy. Though to be perfectly honest I think the swirl marks on his cheeks oddly reminds me of the naruto (A-N Narutomaki for those who aren't familiar with it.) topping on the ramen…but I think those two are true friends that wouldn't betray my trust. Then there's Inuzuka Kiba…always wears his hoodie with one red stripe mark under his eyes, though I think they're his clan markings...well he likes pranks just as much as I do and I can't forget about his puppy Akamaru he takes with him everywhere. Granted we do get into our own little fights at times but I can tell Kiba is loyal to his friends as well.'_

_Naruto then thought about the females that he knew though granted he only knew three from his class since they were really the only ones that managed to get his attention. 'Haruno Sakura the long pink haired girl in my class…I had a crush on her since I first seen her. I always thought her wide forehead was cute. But she has a bad temper….especially when it came to her "Sasuke-kun".' He frowned a bit as he thought about his rival which Kazuma noticed the frown on his face but figured Naruto was thinking about what he was saying. 'Uchiha Sasuke….duck butt hairstyle…..always brooding….but I can understand since he lost his family and clan in one night, and he's always silent. But he's the best at practically everything he does, but I don't envy him on the fact that he has all those fan girls. Though I wish he didn't have Sakura-chan's affections as well…' He sighed then decided to continue thinking about the people he knew so far._

'_Then there's Yamanaka Ino, platinum blond hair, looks very good in a pony tail and she loves wearing purple just like Sakura loves wearing red. I think she has the longest hair in class….' Naruto mused to himself, he wouldn't realize this now but later in the future he will figure out he has an attraction to the long haired girls. 'Those two used to be best friends but after the whole Sasuke issue came up they let their friendship fall apart and became love rivals…..Ino-chan used to be a kind girl too. And the teme don't even pay any of the girl's attention…..' Naruto once again is annoyed with the attention his rival gets that he doesn't. 'I honestly think those two hate me more than they hate each other since they always believe I'm trying to get in the way of their love for their Sasuke-kun…' He mentally blanched. 'Finally there's that weird girl Hyuga Hinata, short dark blue hair, the trademark white hyuga eyes…though her eyes seems more lavender than white….and she's always wearing that hooded jacket. I don't think she hates me but at the same time she's always turning red around me and fainting around me all the time. I think maybe she's allergic to me.' _

_While Naruto was thinking about a purple haired girl, Kazuma felt a shift in the wind which made him smirk inwardly knowing they weren't the only two on top of the monument. 'Hinata again, huh? It's a wonder how Naruto has yet to realize that the girl had fallen for him, hard might I add. Oh well, I don't think Naruto should be trying to think about those kinds of things yet anyway….but I think I can give these two a nice push in the right direction at least to get them both on talking basic's. Especially Hinata….I'm sure she could use the support Naruto gives her if they were actually friends. Kazuma knew about the abuse Hinata goes through at home ever since her mother had died, Hinata had been treated as a weak main branch member since she couldn't get the Hyuga fighting style right and winded up losing to her little sister in a match. 'If I think about it and as much as I hate to admit it…her life is similar to mine….except she hasn't been banished….' Kazuma frowned as he thought a bit from his past. 'Heh…..coming from a clan of fire users and I'm the only one that uses wind instead of fire. Banished by my own father even since I couldn't inherit that sword….' _

_Leaving that depressing memory behind Kazuma got a hidden smirk on his face as he was plotting a nice little prank to get things going between his little brother on the right track of getting another true friend. "Hey Kazuma-nii?" Kazuma looked down at Naruto with a questioning glance while secretly putting his plan into motion. "What does it mean when a girl keeps going red around you and faints around you all the time?" Kazuma had to hold in his laughter since he caught the small 'eep' from behind him as he then decided to put his plan into play. "Now ototo why would you ask me a question like that?" Naruto smiled sheepishly as he decided to share a little bit of what he was thinking to Kazuma. "Well there's this girl in my class named Hinata. I do think she's a bit cute but she's weird because she only does that when she's around me. Does that mean she's allergic to me?" Kazuma at this point only let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry ototo she's not allergic to you. And it sounds like to me she's not a bad person, does she treat you wrong?" Naruto shook his head so fast Kazuma thought his head was going to pop off. "No no nothing like that, she's one of the nicest girls I seen and known! It's just I can't hold a conversation with her without her fainting on me."_

_Meanwhile behind a tree Hinata was currently blushing at being talked about but a bit depressed at what was being said about her. 'N-N-N-Naruto-kun is actually talking about me with his brother…..and he thinks I'm cute!' She cheered up a bit hearing Naruto defend her saying she was one of the nicest girls he know though he found her weird for fainting on him all the time. 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun if only I had a bit more courage to tell you how I feel maybe you wouldn't think of me as weird…..' Considering how she's been called weak in the eyes of her father and clan, unfortunately that's takened a bad hit on Hinata's self-esteem which resulted in the shy girl she is known for today. _

_While Hinata was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the wind around her slowly picking her up and moving her towards the two while Kazuma was hiding a smirk. 'Time to get this plan started.'_

"_Well ototo why not ask her yourself? Though I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about" Kazuma said with a smile before Hinata let out another small 'eep!' as she felt her feet touch the ground and started blushing and poking her fingers together seeing her crush and his surrogate brother looking at her. _

"_Oh hey Hinata! I didn't know you was here." Naruto said smiling his fox-like grin as he ran up in front of her._

"_A-a-ano g-g-good evening Na-naruto-kun." Hinata managed to say while trying hard not to faint in front of him. Naruto not being known for being a tactful person decided to ask her outright. "Say Hinata….why is it that you always faint around me when you are around me?" At this point Kazuma had to keep himself from doing a face palm at how direct Naruto was being in regards to his question to Hinata. 'Geez you could at least learn to be a little tactful…..'_

"_Go-go-gomen Naruto-kun, there's a a a good reason behind i-i-it." 'Come on I can do this! Now's the time I can tell him how I feel!' Trying to work up her courage Hinata spoke to Naruto again. "I-i-it's be be because I…." Kazuma who was already a tad bit bored at how slow things were progressing decided to speed things a bit up with a little 'push' from the wind which pushed her forward Naruto causing her to stumble while Naruto tried to react to keep Hinata from falling._

"_Hinata watch mmmmf!" A thud later Hinata could be seen on top of Naruto with both of their lips pressed together which Hinata quickly turned a shade of red that would make even a cherry jealous before jumping off from Naruto while he was waving his arms around in a panic. "I'm so sorry Hinata I didn't mean to I mean please don't kill me!" Naruto cried out while trying to shield himself as Hinata's mind tried to process what just happened._

'_Me and Naruto-kun k-k-k-kissed!' Which the only logical answer to this thought process was for Hinata to faint with a smile on her face, her face still red as Naruto finally calmed down enough to think about what happened. _

"_Congratulations Naruto you got your first kiss takened away by a very cute girl might I add." Kazuma managed to say without laughing as Naruto did the only thing he thought was logical at the time as well. He fainted which in turn caused Kazuma to start laughing hard as he picked the both of them up, Naruto by wind and Hinata in his arms as he started to walk down the path to take the both of them home._

_Flashback end_

At this point Ayame couldn't do anything but laugh as she imaged the faces those two had after the kiss. "Oh my Kaz-kun that was so mean of you!" She playfully scolded him as Kazuma just shrugged his shoulders with a mischievous grin.

"It took them a couple of weeks before they could even look at each other again but needless to say they finally were able to talk and had a actual conversation." _Although it did take a while since she occasionally fainted_ "But ever since then those two became good friends." Ayame nodded while she grabbed the bowls Kazuma has ate and started to take them out to the back.

"She still hasn't told him her true feelings though yet right?" Ayame asked curiously as she watched Kazuma put the money out on the table.

"Nah I think she understands too that Naruto is still a bit oblivious in regards to a woman's heart but I think she's just fine with being his friend. Her confidence went up and as for Naruto…." Kazuma paused for a moment before smiling a bit in pride. "I'm not going to say he's a genius but he is definitely a lot smarter than what people thought he was. He took his training very serious and needless to say after some persuasion on mine and the Hokage's behalf….he was able to get the write books he needed to actually start getting the learning process done."

Kazuma looked at the time and stretched off before he waved his good-bye to Ayame. "Alright it's about time for me to meet him in the training field since I did promise him we would meet up after all. "

"Alright Kaz-kun I'll see you later." Ayame said with a smile as she watched Kazuma leave with a sigh. "Kazuma no baka…..when are you going to answer my feelings for you…."

Sorry for taking a while to do an update, things were a bit busy on my end and I wanted to try to make this a longer chapter. Yes I know I said last chapter I was gonna introduce everyone as Naruto would be doing the graduation scene but I kind of got carried away with the flashback and next thing I knew I had already typed over 4,000 words of this *laughs nervously while sweat dropping* Granted its small in compared to some other writer's chapter's but this I think was a major improvement for me. Now next chapter I do promise to start it up again with Naruto's side of things since I know with this one I focused on Kazuma's point of view a bit.

I also decided to share a bit about Kazuma's past too because *for those who hasn't seen or watched Kaze no stigma it's just a small spoiler but not that big* He did in fact get kicked out his clan because of the fact that he was a wind user instead of a fire one since the clan he was born in was a fire clan so I figured with that particular similiarity, there is some potential in regards to how I can incorporate that into later chapters in regards to Hinata and her clan problems but yea I'll have to see how things go from there.

Thanks again for all those that's added this story to their alerts and favorites, again it's definitely been one of those things that's encouraged me to continue writing. I would also like to contribute this omake to my friend who's been anxious to know when the new chapter would be coming out *sticks out tongue* Hope everyone enjoys the Omake and of course please review I wouldn't mind hearing what some of ya'll think about my story. Twistedtiger signing out.

Omake chapter- The TRUE reason why the Kage Alliance was created

Now as everyone may know the reason the five kage's gotten together wasn't because of the Madara threat that was led for everyone to believe. No the true reason the alliance was formed was to fight against the one true enemy….paperwork.

"I'm not understanding this! We got the most five strongest ninja's in the nation and we still can't defeat this thing!" A yelled out slamming a lightning enhanced fist into the creature as then A got batted away like a fly hit by a fly swatter.

"Calm down, if we work together we can finally defeat this thing once and for all!" Tsunade yelled out as Mei blasted another lava jutsu towards the creature.

"Who would've thought the Juubi was the actual creator of paperwork….no wonder so many kages has been having trouble with this beast!" Oonoki fired off another dust jutsu as the paper creature appeared to be getting bigger and stronger.

"It's no use…..we can't win….." Tsunade dropped down to her knee's as the other kages appeared to be worn out and tired. As the creature was preparing to deliver the final strike Nartuo appeared in front of the kages.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" Tsunade yelled worried for her favorite knucklehead.

"Don't worry obaa-chan." Naruto said calmly, ignoring the tick mark on Tsunade's head at being called grandma. "I got this. I can beat this thing."

"Don't be a fool boy! If the five kage's couldn't handle this thing, what makes you think you could do any better?" A sneered though it could be shown how worn out he was.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto said with a smirk before using his traditional cross hand sign. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Everyone looked in shock as thousands of Naruto's appeared in front of them, each glaring at the towering monster.

"Alright boy's you know what to do! Let's get it!" Nartuo yelled out as the other Naruto's chorused in agreement as they all jumped to pummel the towering paperwork.

It was then this day that after the battle was done, Naruto brought peace among the lands and has accomplished his goals to becoming the Hokage.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Rawr! Hey everyone, I'm happy to see that there's a quite a few readers out there that's interested in my story Even seeing all the alerts and favorites being added. I just wanted to say thanks. Before I get into the chapter I wanted to go ahead and answer a couple of the reviewer's questions.

Leaf Ranger – In regards to the pairings NaruHina is a definite but it's still kind of on debate atm since I only heard one main opinion and that was from Rose Tiger who wants me to keep it just as NaruHina. I do share your enthusiasm for Tayuya though xD but atm I'm not entirely sure how I would add her in the mix in this story. Maybe the next one I'll have her as my focus ^_^.

Victoriusvillian – Thanks for the suggestion, when I started this story off, I was going off by memory and when I did do the research I was happy to say my memory didn't fail me this time around xD. Though granted I will go back every now and then to see if there was some things I want to implement which I did in fact get a couple of ideas. Look forward to them in future chapters ^_^.

Rose Tiger- Finally I would like to thank you for reviewing since the first chapter, hope you continue to enjoy the story ^_^.

That's it for the reviews for now but again if you have any questions or inputs I'll definitely respond to them. Alright now for the chapter you all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

Thoughts/Flashbacks- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 5- The clouds sure are nice….

Boredom. That's the main feeling Naruto was having right now. Why was he bored you ask? He along with the rest of his classmates was waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to call them into the examination rooms so they can go ahead and get tested. But it has been close to an hour since they first originally left the classroom and each student's turn seemed to be taking forever as the time passed.

_I know it would take some time for each person to take their test but come on! This is ridiculous _Naruto thought with a frown as he decided to try and look at the rest of the class to see what everyone else was up to.

_Of course Shikamaru's sleeping….I would be worried if he wasn't. Chouji's eating his bag of chips which I swear he has a storage seal for because it's like he never runs out of bags. Kiba's playing with Akamaru and Sakura and Ino are fighting over teme again…._ He looked over to the side to see Hinata leaned up against him asleep as well causing him to smile a bit.

_She definitely has came a long way since that day. I can't prove that onii-chan had something to do with that incident but I don't regret it for one bit. I would have to thank him for it._

After the kissing incident, it did take Naruto and Hinata a few weeks before either of them had the courage to talk to each other again. Naruto, of course, was the first one to finally approach Hinata about what winded up happening after asking Kazuma for a little advice on how to answer her feelings, finally had the courage to tell her that he does consider her as a friend but it would take a while before he can give her a true answer since he wanted to get to know her first.

Hinata had no problems with that at all, she was happy that her Naruto-kun was finally going to be spending time with herr and getting to know her. Although she still stutters occasionally, she's not afraid to speak her mind ad she's not as timid as she has been before. She did however finally managed to break her habit of fainting around Naruto though she still faints every now and then due to some teasing on Kazuma's end which of course leaves a stuttering Naruto behind. Overall their friendship has grown and Naruto would honestly say that the bond he has with Hinata wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"Alright, next up, Shikamaru!" Iruka shouted into the room waiting patiently for Shikamaru to come into the examination room but said student seemed to have made no movement to acknowledge the call.

"Shikamaru!" again no movement from said student, causing Iruka to get a tick mark on his head. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! COME TAKE THIS EXAM!"

Shikamaru slowly rose up his head from the desk and let out a yawn. "I got it, I got it….you don't have to be so troublesome about it…." Shikamaru trudged off towards the examination room as Hinata stirred from her nap.

"Good morning Hinata-chan sleep well?" Naruto said with a smile as Hinata looked up at him and smiled back, lifting her head from his shoulder and stretching.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, who just left out for the exam?" "Shikamaru, I don't think he really wanted to get up but I guess he figured it would've been too troublesome to get yelled at by his mom because he decided to flunk by not going to take the test." Naruto replied with a chuckle as Hinata giggled.

"You would think that his time with Kazuma would've motivated him some don't you think?" Hinata asked while Naruto just snorted.

"HA! The last time I saw those two together they were both just cloud watching, if there was anything Shikamaru picked up it was only just a new cloud watching partner."

As Naruto and Hinata continued their conversation, Sasuke continued to look out the window with a brooding expression on his face as he started contemplating about Kazuma. _I need to get stronger and get revenge for the death of my clan…But that man….everytime I try to find him he always manages to disappear from me._

As it currently stands, due to the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke Uchiha has been mentally raped by his brother's Tsukyomi, having to relive the memories of watching Itachi kill his clan mates as well as his parents. Some question his mental stability but since he's considered as the last loyal Uchiha, Sasuke's pretty much handed almost everything on a platter. So keeping this mentality in mind, Sasuke decided he was going to demand some training from Kazuma since the class dobe was too weak and was less deserving of such a strong mentor.

_Flashback –_

_Kazuma smirked slightly as he dodged another punch from Naruto, who was looking a bit tired and scratched up, while Kazuma on the other hand doesn't look winded at all._

"_Come on ototo, is that the best you got? You haven't even landed a hit on me yet." _

_Kazuma ducked under a roundhouse kick before hitting Naruto in the chest with a wind enhanced kick causing Naruto to slam against a tree._

"_I'm not done yet nii-san!" Naruto shouted and charged towards Kazuma faking a punch and tried to do a round house kick to catch Kazuma off guard, but Kazuma caught his leg and tossed him towards another tree._

_I think I may have overdid that one… Kazuma thought with a sweat drop as he went to help Naruto up from the tree as Sasuke, who was spying on them the entire time decided he was going to get Kazuma to teach him instead of him wasting his talents on teaching the class idiot._

"_You there, don't waste your time on the loser. He won't get any stronger." Sasuke said with a bit of arrogance as Naruto just glared at Sasuke, causing him to smirk._

"_You should go ahead and take your time to teach a elite like me." Kazuma at this point just looked over at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm sorry and you are?" Not getting the hint that Kazuma was blowing him off, Sasuke decided to let his ego show as he decided to introduce himself with arrogance._

"_I am the greatest pride of joy of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. You should feel honored to have me as your pupil. Train me instead of that no talent loser over there." _

"_Even if I wanted to train you, I'm not liking your attitude so how about you go take a hike brat." Kazuma stated as he started to walk away._

"_Ha! Take that Sasuke-teme. Must suck not having everything handed to you on a silver platter now does it?" Naruto laughed sticking his tongue out at Sasuke when Kazuma bashed Naruto on the head._

"_What have I told you about being an instigator Naruto…"_

_Naruto looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry nii-san….."_

"_I heard you was a mercenary, I can pay you much more than whatever this clanless loser can even dream of trying to pay you with. I'm the one who needs the power not that dropout."_

_Sasuke said with a sneer as Naruto was about to go beat some sense into Sasuke before Kazuma just placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

"_I'm still not interested. Let's go ototo." "But nii-san! I'm not gonna let this teme keep insulting me like…" "NOW." _

_Kazuma said with a glare that Naruto knew all too well and kept his mouth shut. Sasuke not liking being rejected charged towards Kazuma who turned to the side just as Sasuke went by him and swung his arm as a blast of wind lifted Sasuke off his feet and into a tree, making him slump down on the ground in pain._

"_So since you're not getting what you want, you decide the next best method would be by using force to get what you want eh?" _

_Kazuma turned and glared at Sasuke, causing Sasuke to freeze at the killer intent Kazuma was emitting. _

"_You may want to watch who you make enemies out of brat…..I'm not from this village and I'm not hesitant to kill you so if you value your life I suggest you rework your attiude. Just because of a family name you think you're superior? Don't make me laugh."_

_Sasuke seeing red at this point finished his hand signs and fired off a fireball towards Kazuma and Naruto smirking as it made a direct hit. His smirk quickly faded as he saw his fireball dissipate as an extremely bored Kazuma appeared in the wake as the tornado surrounding him and Naruto disappeared, he sighed._

"_Looks like I have to give a brat a spanking….wait here ototo this really won't take long…"_

_Kazuma cracked his knuckles as bit as he stared down at Sasuke._

"_Time to teach you a lesson of humility the hard way."_

Flashback end

Needless to say Sasuke got more than just his ass handed to him but he actually did learn a severe lesson that finally gotten into his head. _Maybe I had been going the wrong approach in trying to get stronger….and he's right, I can't count on the Uchiha name and expect people to just cower down and fear me….I have a lot of work to do…but I wish he would at least teach me how to hide away from the fan girls…._

Sasuke winced at the volume of the shouting match that was going on between Sakura and Ino as they were both arguing over who was going to sit next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, come to the exam room!"

Silently thanking Kami for answering his prayers, Sasuke quickly ran out of the room, leaving behind a bunch of disappointed fangirls as they watched the object of their affections leave the room.

Finally the day was done and everyone was walking out happy to have their new hiates except for one blond knucklehead. _I don't understand…was everything I studied and trained hard for winded up for nothing?_ Naruto thought sadly as Hinata walked by his side concerned.

"Naruto-kun…are you ok?" Hinata could tell Naruto was down and wanted to try and cheer him up though Naruto just looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry Hinata-chan….I want to be alone right now." Naruto ran off leaving a worried Hinata behind as Kazuma landed right beside her.

"Hey whats wrong with him?" Hinata jumped hearing Kazuma's voice, not expecting him to land next to her. "Naruto-kun didn't pass. He winded up failing the exam."

Kazuma frowned at this bit of information knowing something was amiss. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll go talk with him."

A mini tornado appeared around Kazuma as he disappeared as Hinata look at the direction Naruto ran off to. _Naruto-kun…._

Naruto finally ran to a empty training ground as he sat down in the middle of the field, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. _I don't understand this! I tried so hard to get my chakra control right….and I can't even do a simple bushin jutsu!_

Mizuki came up on the anguished Naruto hiding a smirk on his face. _This is all too easy. I can get this demon brat to steal the forbidden scroll and then kill him. It'll all be too easy._

"I'm sorry about this Naruto but rules are rules. But how about we do a make-up exam? And if you do pass this make-up exam you will be able to get your hiate."

He could barely hold in his glee seeing the hopeful look on Naruto's face as he listened to the instructions Mizuki was giving him to do on this "make-up" exam.

"Now do we have an understanding? Remember tell no one about this."

Naruto nodded and ran off towards the Hokage tower as Mizuki grinned and left to get things prepared as Kazuma reappeared with a fierce look in his eyes overhearing what Mizuki was manipulating his little brother into doing.

_So you're trying to set up my little brother huh….well let's just see how this plays off. But trust me you won't be getting out of this unscathed…. _Kazuma flew off towards the Hokage tower to explain a few things before he met up with Naruto again.

Later that evening, Naruto could be seen panting hard but looking proud of his achievements as he just mastered the Kage Bushin jutsu. _Finally, I can become a ninja and I can have Kazuma-nii teach me how to use the wind like he does!_

"Naruto! Do you realize what you have done! What in the world possessed you to go steal the forbidden scroll?" shouted an angry Iruka as he landed in front of a tired Naruto as he beamed at his sensei.

"Iruka-sensei! Are you here to grade my make-up exam? I mastered a jutsu in there just as Mizuki-sensei asked." Said Naruto with a fox-like grin as Iruka tried to register what Naruto said.

"Make-up exam? Naruto what are you talking about?"

Before Naruto could say anything Iruka looked panicked and pushed Naruto down on the ground out of the way of a fuma shuriken that embedded itself into the building behind them as Mizuki appeared on top of the trees as he sneered down at Iruka.

"Mizuki! What's the meaning of this!" Iruka looked at his fellow instructor as Mizuki looked down at the frightened Naruto.

"Naruto give me the forbidden scroll." "Don't do it Naruto! Take that scroll and run!" Iruka yelled at Naruto as he gotten his kunai's ready to intercept Mizuki in cased he tried something.

"Naruto do you want to know why you been getting those glares all your life? Why you had been abused all your life growing up? Why everyone seems to want you dead?"

Mizuki asked with a sneer as Iruka was starting to get scared at what Mizuki was getting at. "Mizuki don't! You know that is the Third Hokage's law! Naruto get out of here and don't listen to Mizuki!"

Naruto at this point was looking between Iruka and Mizuki confused as the thoughts were going through his head. _What is it that has Iruka-sensei so panicked. Why is Mizuki-sensei sneering like that? _

"It's because you're the Nine-Tailed fox! You are the Kyuubi, the same monster that killed Iruka's parents! Now I'm about to finished what the fourth should have finished a long time ago!"

Mizuki threw another fuma shuriken at the shocked Naruto as Iruka jumped in front of Naruto who looked up at Iruka who was coughing blood as the shuriken embedded his back. "I'm sorry Naruto…..I didn't mean to take this long until I saw the real you." Iruka said with tears in his eyes as Naruto continued to look up at Iruka in shock.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki. You aren't the Kyuubi…no matter what anyone tells you, you are yourself and yourself only."

Iruka reached behind him and pulled out the shuriken from his back, wincing in pain before facing towards Mizuki. "Now get out of here Naruto I'll protect you…"

"No….." Iruka sounded shocked as he looked at Naruto's eyes which seemed to be glowing a brighter blue but the air around him seemed to be glowing crimson.

"I'm tired of being protected by everyone. I'll handle this one Iruka-sensei."

Naruto stepped forward as Mizuki just sneered as he tossed a few explosive kunai's at them before making a hand sign.

"Die with the demon brat Iruka!"

Mizuki shouted as a resounding explosion went off in the forest causing Mizuki to laugh maniacally which slowly came to a stop as he saw Naruto and Iruka come out unscathed as the crimson tornado faded away from around them.

_Naruto what just happened to you?_ Iruka looked stunned as Naruto stepped forward, as if he was in a trance. "Now it's my turn teme…." Naruto shouted as he rushed forward towards Mizuki who quickly jumped off the branch he was perched on which quickly got smashed into pieces.

_How the hell did this demon child get so fast? No matter I'll kill him and then Iruka and make my escape. _ Mizuki threw a few more kunai at Naruto and frowned as it seemed to bounce off of Naruto as he continued making his way towards Mizuki closing the gap between the two quickly.

"I'm not done yet!"

Mizuki yelled as he started to make a hand sign but gasped when Naruto was in front of him, the crimson wind seen encircling his arm. _Impossible! _Was the last thought Mizuki had before all he felt was pain in his gut as he flew through several tree's before slumping down into unconsciousness, as Kazuma appeared with a raised eyebrow and whistled.

"Wow ototo you sure did a number on him."

Kazuma praised a bit before the wind around him warned him of an incoming danger causing Kazuma to frown and raise up a wind barrier in front of him just in time to block a incoming crimson blade of wind.

"Hey watch it! It's me…."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he noticed the state Naruto was in, who still seemed to be in a trance _Shit! Looks like he's subconsciously controlling the wind around him…but looks like the beast he got sealed inside of him is affecting the air around him as well. Looks like I'm going to have to knock Naruto out…._

Hiruzen and a few Anbu appeared behind Kazuma who also noticed the state Naruto was in as Hiruzen looked towards Kazuma for answers. "What's going on with him Kazuma?"

Kazuma kept his eyes on Naruto but he pointed towards Iruka. "Get him some medical treatment and get the traitor over there out of here….it's going to be too dangerous for people to be around." Hiruzen nodded, deciding to save the questions for later as they shushined out the area just as a crimson blade landed where they were standing seconds ago.

"Alright ototo get a grip of yourself….the danger is gone now…."

Kazuma tried to reason with Naruto but quickly held a hand out with a mini whirlwind on his palm blocking the wind enhanced fist Naruto threw at him, causing Kazuma to wince a bit. _Looks like I can't go easy on him this time around. I gotta be serious otherwise he's going to cause a lot of damage._

Kazuma kicked Naruto back with a wind enhanced kick and quickly flew back as Naruto started swiping crimson blades towards Kazuma who countered with his own. Using the quick distraction Naruto disappeared from sight causing Kazuma to curse a bit before quickly jumping to the side thanks to experience and the warning the wind gave him as Naruto slammed his fist into the ground, the impact causing a crater.

_Impressive but still a bit sloppy._ Kazuma thought with a smirk as he started blocking the punches and kicks coming from Naruto, using his wind to negate Naruto's before backing up a bit, swinging both his hands down as a tornado slammed Naruto into the ground keeping him pinned. _Alright that should do it….now to knock him out and… _Before Kazuma finished his thought he quickly moved his head to the side as the Naruto that was pinned on the ground poofed and ten more Naruto's surrounded Kazuma as they all fired crimson blades of wind towards Kazuma, the trees getting blown away from the impact.

_Looks like I have to use it after all….heh you definitely impressed me ototo but using the wind like this is going to backfire on you…._ Kazuma closed his eyes and focused as a blue aura appeared around Kazuma focusing on him as he concentrated. In Kazuma's mind the gate appeared, opening up as the light started to surround Kazuma as he opened his eyes, the color going from his normal brown eyes to a bright sky blue as its glowing.

"In the name of the contract, entrust me with all the winds." The wind around Kazuma started picking up as a tornado surrounded Kazuma's body, growing fiercer and fiercer as the clouds could be seen swirling around the tornado, the clone s getting sucked in and dispersing as a crimson tornado appeared around Naruto trying to keep him in place but three miniature tornado's pressed against Naruto's severely shrinking the size and keeping in place as Naruto could be seen struggling trying to get away from the grasp before Kazuma appeared in front of Naruto, with a smile on his face.

"You did good Naruto….rest for now….there's no more danger…." He slammed a fist hard into Naruto's gut causing the crimson wind surrounding Naruto to fade away and chopped Naruto on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold as the winds finally calmed down and Naruto slowly fell down towards the ground, Kazuma catching him and laying him down gently.

_Just like I thought….did the Wind Spirit King choose him as a bearer as well? Though there maybe more to why the wind around him was crimson. I'll look into that later…._

Kazuma's eyes turned back to their normal color as Kazuma collapsed on the ground, tired from the powers he just used.

_Unfortunately using that power leaves me weakened….heh I can only imagine how Naruto will be once he actually masters the control over the wind like I do…but for now I think I'll just rest…. _

Kazuma chuckled slightly as Hiruzen appeared with the Anbu again as he gave Kazuma a smile. "Don't worry we'll get you both to the hospital to get you both takened care of…good job and thank you for the help."

Those were the last words Kazuma heard before he let the darkness take over him as they all disappeared from the field. The next day Naruto woke up with a groan seeing the very familiar white tiled ceiling as he winced feeling his body sore.

_Owww….what happened? I feel like I got into a sparring match with nii-chan. _

"I see your awake now Naruto." Naruto turned to the side and saw a smiling Iruka as Naruto couldn't help but grin back at his teacher.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how are you feeling?" Iruka just laughed and smiled a bit as he ruffled up Naruto's head.

"I'm doing just fine thanks to you Naruto. Here I want you to have something, close your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt something being tied across his forehead.

"Alright now open your eyes." Iruka said with a smile as he held a mirror in front of Naruto as he looked excited. "Congratulations Naruto…you passed."

Naruto went over and hugged Iruka barely able to contain his glee. "Thank you Iruka-sensei! Thank you!" Iruka smiled as he hugged Naruto back and smiled down at him.

"Once they allow you to check out of here I'll go ahead and treat you some ramen."

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face before he started to frown, confusing Iruka for a bit.

"Did you really mean what you said back there Iruka-sensei? Is what Mizuki said true?"

Iruka got a somber look on his face as he looked out the window. "Yes, Naruto I meant every word. You aren't the Kyuubi and yes the Fourth really did seal him inside of you."

"Why me?" Naruto slammed a fist on his mattress in anguish as Iruka looked at him sadly. "I can't answer that question for you Naruto but I'm sure the Fourth had good reasons as to why he sealed the Nine Tails inside of you. But remember no matter what you will always be Naruto."

Naruto looked a bit better after that then he started to look around. "Eh Iruka-sensei have you happened to see what happened to my brother?"

"Aww does someone miss me?" Naruto turned his head towards the direction the voice came from, seeing Kazuma leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. You gave me a real hard time out there you know." Naruto looked at Kazuma in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean nii-san?" Kazuma looked at Naruto seriously as he studied his features. "What was the last thing you remembered Naruto?"

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Naruto got into his thinking pose as he tried to recall the events from yesterday. "Um….the last thing I remember was Mizuki-teme telling me I had the Kyuubi sealed inside of me and Iruka-sensei jumping in front of me getting that fuma shuriken in his back."

Iruka winced a bit at the memory as he continued to listen to Naruto recall the events. "And I just kind of spaced out after that. It was like I heard a whisper but that was all I can really remember, next thing I know I woke up here."

_So it seems as though he doesn't remember being able to control the wind nor attacking me. I had a feeling this might have been the case. No matter, a promise is a promise after all. This just proves to me that my hunch was right about Naruto and his abilities with the wind. Looks like I'm going to have a talk with the Hokage about being able to take him out the village._

"Well ototo, once they deem you alright to get discharged out of here I'll keep my word to help you train." Kazuma said with a smile as Naruto started jumping up with joy. "Yatta! This is the best day ever! Not only have I become a ninja but I can finally learn how to manipulate wind just like my nii-san! There's nothing that can bring me down!"

Unfortunately fate decided to mess with Naruto once again as Hinata walked into the room with some flowers in her hands as she then saw a bit more of Naruto's behind than she expected to see.

"Eeep!" Everyone paused and looked at the now red Hinata as Naruto, still being a bit clueless quickly grabbed Hinata into a hug, not noticing that Hinata was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Hinata-chan! I'm a ninja now! Isn't that great! Hinata?" Naruto paused to look at Hinata whose mind was still trying to process everything.

_Na Na Naruto-kun's n n naked….u u underneath the hospital g g gown…and I saw hi hi his rear….._ Hinata promptly fainted with a bit of a nosebleed and a little perverted smile as Iruka could only face palm and Kazuma just started to laugh.

"Now Naruto don't you think you're a bit young to be trying to seduce your friend? Or you could have at least waited til me and Iruka left out of the room." Kazuma said with a snicker as Naruto realized the state he was in.

_Oh crap! I forgot the only thing I had on was just the hospital gown! Why me!_

Naruto went red with embarrassment as Iruka just took the fainted Hinata from Naruto's arms and carried her out the room, shaking his head.

"I'll see you later Naruto. Damn teenagers and their hormones…." Iruka just muttered as he walked away.

"Alright ototo just go get some rest. I'll be around if you need me." Kazuma stated, finally calming down from the laughing fit he had as Naruto grumbled about hating hospitals as he went to bed.

"Nii-san can you answer a question for me?" Kazuma looked back towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow as Naruto looked down at the bed.

"Do you think of me any differently since I got the Kyuubi sealed in me?" Kazuma sighed as he went over and bopped Naruto gently on the head.

"Baka, why would I treat you any different than I already have?" He smirked a bit as he ruffled Naruto's head. "To be honest with you I knew about it since after I saved you. I was asked not to tell you though."

Naruto looked up at Kazuma who had a smile on his face. "You got nothing to worry about alright? I'm still here for ya."

Naruto felt relieved and smiled as he watched Kazuma head towards the window.

"And besides….even with him sealed inside of you I was still able to kick your ass." Naruto's jaw dropped as Kazuma flew out the window laughing and waved at him. "Laters!"

That does it for another chapter of Kaze no Ouji. Sorry it took awhile for me to update, everyone know's how real life sometimes come into play *sweat drops* As you can see Naruto does have the potential to control the wind like Kazuma but it was mostly the Kyuubi's chakra that helped with the manipulation. As you saw from the sentence Kazuma stated, a contract needs to be made though it's not like a summoning contract just so you don't get confused.

Again I want to thank everyone who's shown an interest in this story and those that had submitted reviews so far. Unfortunately no omake will be made this time around for this chapter but I'll try to get some idea for one for the next chapter. In regards to the next chapter, we'll go into the team assignments as well as the bell test. I also intend to add a certain red head into the mix so look forward to the next chapter.

Until next time, twistedtiger signing off! Cya everyone.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Hello again everyone. Sorry it took a while for the next chapter but I wanted to get a bit of a few ideas from my muse and then I wanted to see where I wanted to go from there. Now that I have a good idea of which direction I want the story to go I plan on updating a little bit more often but just depends on where irl takes me for the time being. After finally getting a few more opinions on the matter (and I would also like to take this time to thank the ones who shared their preferences on what pairing they wanted to see in this story) I finally decided to go ahead and make this a strictly NaruHina pairing this time around. Maybe next story I'm going with a harem pairing. I'll have to see how that goes. Once again I do like to thank those that took the time to review and I'll also address a couple of concerns that came up.

In regards for those nervous about Naruto becoming too powerful so soon, don't worry about that. Only reason he was able to manipulate the wind like that was mainly due to the fact that Kyuubi was influencing it. In regards to seeing the crimson wind in the future, of course you will ;D but for now Naruto isn't gonna have free reign on the wind like Kazuma as of yet and you'll see why.

For the one who asked me if Kazuma was a real character or a made up one, Kazuma is in fact real. Kaze no Stigma's the anime he's from so if you're curious about it check it out.

That's it for the reviews for now but again if you have any questions or inputs I'll definitely respond to them. Alright now for the chapter you all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

'Thoughts'/Flashbacks- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 6- Things never can be that easy can it?

_Damn that Kazuma! I can't believe him! No one has heard from him in years and yet when we finally did track him down, he's completely somewhere else! When I finally get my hands on him I'm going to empty out his wallet of everything he has! _The angry red head thought as she was making her way through Fire Country towards Kohona.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" she shouted out scaring the birds as she continued stomping through the forest.

Things were finally starting to look good for Naruto. Not only did he help capture the traitor Mizuki, he also managed to pass his genin test and got his hiate. Now he's making his way to the training grounds to get his first lesson on how to manipulate the wind just like his brother.

_It's a good thing I have some time before its time for me to head to classroom. I wonder what cool techniques he'll be showing me._ Naruto couldn't hide his glee as he jumped in the air.

"YATTA! Nothing can bring me down!"

A few hours later.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T CONTROL THE WIND LIKE YOU DO NOW!" Naruto yelled angrily as Kazuma just rubbed the back of his head.

"Exactly as I said Naruto….thanks to a certain someone, your affinity for it showed but as you are right now you won't be able to control the wind like that."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at his words, trying to think of a way to get around it. "Well how exactly did you get your powers onii-chan? Now that I think about it, you never really did tell me about your past."

Kazuma scoffed a bit as he looked up at the sky. "Not much to tell really."

"Awwww come on pleeeeeease?" Naruto looked at him with the puppy dog eyes as Kazuma just sighed knowing this was one battle he was going to lose.

"Fine but listen because I'm not going to repeat myself after this…" Kazuma said in a defeated tone as he heard a slight 'eep' and a small tornado appeared under Hinata as he controlled the wind to put her in front of him.

"You know you don't have to hide around me. Though you will have to try harder if you don't want me to try and sense you." Kazuma said with a smirk as Hinata started poking her fingers together in with a slight blush on her face.

"G g gomen, Kazuma-kun. I didn't want to interrupt you two."

"Ah don't worry about it Hina-chan. You can join us at any time you know. You're always welcome." Naruto said with a foxy grin as Kazuma landed her gently next to Nartuo as he sat down."

"Alright now that my captive audience is here to listen." Kazuma said with a smirk. "I would have to ask all questions are held after I'm done….that means YOU ototo." He said with a glare as Naruto looked away whistling, while Hinata giggled at his antics.

"I was born into a clan of fire users. Just like how you seen me able to manipulate the wind, they are able to manipulate fire. They were known as one of the greatest families back where I am from." Kazuma frowned slightly, mainly due to the fact that he didn't like talking about his past.

"I used to get bullied a lot because no matter what I have done I just couldn't manipulate fire. To be perfectly honest, I was a bit afraid of it." At this point Hinata was holding the tears in her eyes due to his words having a bit of a reminder of how her life in her clan was as she was considered weak in the eyes of her father and the rest of the clan.

"The family has a ceremony to pass down the family heirloom, for those who get the heirloom is shown to be proven to be the next clan head. Unfortunately that's where my life winded up changing…"

Flashback-

_A young Kazuma was staring across the courtyard, trying to not to show his nervousness on the oncoming event. 'I can't get nervous, I have to win to make my parents proud.'_

"_Will both opponents please step into the circle." Kazuma stood up to face his opponent and saw the girl he knew facing him with a serious expression on her face. He always loved her long pinkish-red hair and her fiery orange-brown eyes, but he knew he couldn't get distracted._

"_Now may the successor ceremony start. BEGIN!"_

"So wait…you had to do a ceremony even though you couldn't manipulate fire?" Naruto interrupted and received a hard glare from Hinata and a tree branch wacked him on the back of the head. "OUCH!"

"Yes ototo…it's needless to say I lost horribly in that ceremony…." Kazuma said with a sad chuckle. "Now if you don't mind I'll go ahead and continue finishing up the rest."

_Flashback continued_

"_I'm sorry father!" cried out a tearful Kazuma as he was shown on his knee's bowing his head down towards his father as his father looked down at him in disdain._

"_What a pathetic failure for an heir to the Kannagi head household!" Gemna said in disgust as he continued to glare down at Kazuma. "To think I believed that you would actually achieve victory after that pathetic defeat…"_

"_Please forgive me father….I promise I would train harder!" Kazuma begged as the tears were going down his eyes as Gemna just closed his eyes and sighed._

"_That's enough. I was wrong for trying to make you a fire magic user in the first place." Kazuma looked up at Gemna in shock as Gemna continued. "You no longer need to worry about practicing fire magic…and there's no need for someone who's not a fire magic user to be in the Kannagi family either."_

_Not liking the direction the conversation was going more tears were going down Kazuma's eyes as he once more tried to plead with his father. "Please father, I'll do my best to learn fire magic, even harder than ever before!"_

"_ENOUGH!" Gemna yelled, causing Kazuma to flinch. "Get out of my sight. I'm not your father anymore. Ren is my only son." Gemna stood up and started to walk out the door while Kazuma quickly grabbed his arm, only to be smacked down to the ground as Gemna sent him a cold glare._

"_We don't need the talent-less….now BEGONE!" Gemna walked out the door and slammed it as Kazuma laid there on the ground, shocked that he had just been banished._

_Flashback end_

"In the end my mother gave me money before I left out of there but needless to say, I was on my own…." Kazuma said with a frown as Hinata looked at Kazuma in tears as Naruto was clenching his fists tightly together.

"That wasn't right! I mean, so what if you couldn't use fire right away? I mean wasn't he still your family?" Naruto said angrily while Hinata shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately Naruto-kun, when it comes to clans, image sometimes become more important over family." Kazuma looked at Hinata sadly. _Poor girl…she experiencing that first hand even today._

"If other clans start viewing you as weak, that can cause trouble for everyone else as they soon become targets. In order to keep the image of being strong, if it means having to get rid of the 'weak' elements, then they have to do what they feel is best for the clan." Hinata said bitterly while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_That still doesn't make it right…..you're family for crying out loud! _Naruto still couldn't get the thought out of his head at how wrong it was since he grew up as an orphan. Hearing that some families treated their families like this was hitting hard on him.

"Afterwards, I been doing some travelling and training on my own. Which is how I winded up becoming a Contractor." Naruto tilted his head confused. "Contractor?"

"Hmmm I guess if I was to put a word to it. Just like how chakra is used for your different elements and for you all to use jutsu's, our powers is more focused on the spirits of the elements themselves." Kazuma explained before waiving it off. "You'll understand it eventually. I made a contract with the Great Spirit King of the wind….which pretty much lets me have all control of the wind. That's how I'm able to manipulate it and one day I may take you to him."

"A Ano Kazuma-kun." Hinata interrupted softly as Kazuma paused to look at her. "Do you miss your family?"

Kazuma shook his head. "To be perfectly honest I do miss my little brother Ren…and although I don't hate the Kannagi family I do hate my old man." Hinata looked down a bit sad at that statement but could understand his feelings on the matter. "It's alright though, a few years later I winded up kicking his ass." Kazuma said with a laugh as Naruto and Hinata had a sweat drop on their head.

"Ah enough of the story time…." Kazuma said with a grin as he pointed towards his watch. "Isn't it almost time for you two to go to your classes for team placements?" Both of the genin's opened their eyes wide and both bid Kazuma a quick farewell before racing back towards the academy as Kazuma looked up at the sky.

"Do you enjoy spying on people old man?" Kazuma stated with a smirk as Hiruzen stepped out from the shadows smoking his pipe.

"I noticed that you left out a few things in your story Kazuma. Though I have to say I'm a bit surprised to know that you used to be from the famous Kannagi family." Kazuma chuckled a bit.

"Haven't you been listening? It's Yagami Kazuma, since after all I had been disowned." He turned towards the Third Hokage with a sad smile floating up in the air.

"That may be true. But I know that there was a point in time where you're personality was like this…Grim Reaper of the Wind." Hiruzen closed his eyes and took another smoke from his pipe as Kazuma just chuckled.

"How long have you known? Though I suppose they do call you 'The Professor' for a reason eh?" Hiruzen just chuckled a bit.

"Come come come. I'm the Hokage of this village, surely you didn't expect me to let you watch Naruto this long without having to do the research on your history did you?"

"Heh I suppose your right. Though I'm assuming the fact that you're here you got another job for me?" Hiruzen frowned as he nodded.

"Meet me in my office. We'll go over the details there."

Back at the academy, both Naruto and Hinata barely made it to the class before the bell rung as they both took their seats, Hinata trying to catch her breath though Naruto didn't seem to be winded at all.

"I didn't think we would make it…." Hinata managed to say out while Naruto laughed and placed his hands behind his head.

"I had all the confidence in the world we would've made it Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled a bit as Shikamaru looked up at Naruto.

"Oi….I thought you failed the genin test. Why are you here Naruto?" Naruto looked down at Shikamaru and pointed to the hiate on his forehead.

"You need to wake up more Shika, I'm a ninja now. Proof is on the forehead you know." Shikamaru just yawned and laid his head back down talking about troublesome blondes before going back to sleep while Naruto muttered about lazy bums causing Hinata to giggle at their antics.

"HA! Take that Ino-pig!" "Shove it Forehead! I made it to class first!" The class almost sighed as two of the loudest girls of the class came barging into the room as they both made a beeline straight towards the seat next to Sasuke, kicking a poor guy who was in their path out of the way.

_Someone PLEASE save me from these fan girls….._ Sasuke thought with a sigh, keeping his demeanor as he looked over at Naruto. _It seems like somehow the dead last managed to pass. No matter….as long as whoever is on my team doesn't hold me back I'm fine…._

"Hn." Sasuke looked out the window again as the fangirls swooned over how cool they thought Sasuke was, while Sakura and Ino continued to fight over who was going to sit next to Sasuke when Iruka came into the room.

"Alright quiet down class…." No one seemed to pay any attention to Iruka as he got a tick mark on his head before using his big head jutsu. "QUIET DOWN YOUBRATS!" Satisfied that he got the silence he was looking for he decided to go ahead and start reading the class placements.

"Team Seven- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura , and Uzumaki Naruto, your instructor is Hatake Kakashi" Sakura cheered while both Naruto and Sasuke got a bit of a sweat drop on their heads. _Someone please rescues us from these fangirls!_ "Team Eight-Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata . Your instructor is Yuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still in progress right now, Team Ten – Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, and your instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Choji and Shikamaru smiled while Ino went into depression mode at being teamed up with the fat boy and the lazy boy as Iruka finished naming off the rest of the teams. "Alright everyone wait here for your jounin instructors to arrive. That is all."

The students talked among themselves as one by one their instructors came and picked up their respective teams until it was only team seven that was left, all three getting extremely agitated.

"AUGH! I can't take this anymore! Where the hell is our instructor!" Naruto shouted out as both Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

_Time to teach a lesson on how to come to come on time…._ Naruto thought evilly as he placed a eraser on top of the door crack and started to set up a few more things involving glue.

"Um…Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura looked over at Naruto with a confused look on her face as Sasuke watched with indifference though if you looked closely his eyebrow was raised slightly.

"Teaching a tardy sensei a lesson." Naruto remarked with an evil laugh as he finally finished the last setting of his trap as the door finally opened, revealing the silver gravitiy defying hair, masked faced Kakashi. "Yo!"

The eraser bounced off his head as it landed on the ground, hitting the switch as a stream of water went down Kakashi's face, which finally got hit with a cream pie while Naruto started rolling on the floor laughing while Sakura and Sasuke just sweat dropped while inwardly laughing. _This is our jounin sensei? He doesn't look like he can even fight his way out of a paper bag more or less try and avoid a simple trap like that though I have to admit it was genius._

_I should've known Naruto was going to get bored enough to do a trap like that._ Kakashi sighed to himself as the pie fell on the floor. "My first impression of you…I hate you."

"Not our problem if you wanted to come late." Naruto countered while glaring at Kakashi while both Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Whatever blondie…" Kakashi said with a eye smile seeing the tick mark appear on Naruto's head. "Meet me on the roof." He shushined away while the three genins looked at each other with a shrug as they went up the stairs to the roof.

"Alright now that we're all here why don't we go ahead and start with the introductions." Sakura raised her hand as Kakashi nodded towards her direction.

"Sensei why don't you start first?" Kakashi placed a hand under his chin as he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and many disklikes. As far as my dreams are concerned that's none of your business." He stated smoothly with a eye smile before pointing at Sakura. "You're turn pinkie." Sakura got a tick mark on her head at being called pinkie before deciding to calm down.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…." She looked at Sasuke and squeals. "My dreams are…." She again looks at Sasuke as a small dribble of blood comes out of her nose before she shook off her perverted thoughts, sending a chill down Sasuke's spine. "My dislikes are…" She looked at Naruto and paused for a moment thinking to herself. _Well….he hasn't been as quite annoying as he was in the beginning…..and ever since he's been hanging out with Hinata he actually has been pretty tolerable…..I can't really say I hate Naruto now._

"My dislikes are people who makes fun of others, Ino-pig and anyone else who stands in the way of my dream." She nodded looking proud of herself for the summary as she looked over at Sasuke with a dreamy sigh as Kakashi sweat dropped.

_Why is it that I had to get a fangirl of all people on the teams…everyone knows that when fangirls group up they can be dangerous._ "Alright blondie you're next." Naruto was thinking about murdering a certain scarecrow before he decided to go ahead and ignore Kakashi for the time being.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Hinata-chan, my nii-san Kazuma, old man Hokage, and Iruka-sensei. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who disrespect others, traitors, and people who only judges people by their outer appearance rather than trying to get the know the person that they really are."

_Interesting way to put it. I suppose he winded up learning about this from his brother. _Kakashi thought to himself as he continued to listen as Naruto finished up his introduction.

"My dream is to be Hokage, and I want to be strong enough to protect my precious people from any harm that may come their way!"

Nodding in approval, Kakashi finally turn to Sasuke. "Alright Mr. Brooder." At this point in time all three teammates are ready to murder Kakashi first chance they get just because of the nicknames. "Go ahead with your introduction."

"Hn….my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes and I have many things I dislike. I don't have a dream but an ambition. My goal is to kill a certain man and restore honor to my clan." _Only with his death will I really be able to finally calm down and not have to worry about losing anyone ever again….._

_Great I got a fan girl a avenger, and a ramen addict. I wonder how this is going to turn out…._ Kakashi thought to himself amusingly before turning toward the three genin hopefuls. "Alright now that we go the introductions out of the way tomorrow I want you three to show up at training grounds three for your real genin test."

The three of them looked up in confusion as Sakura raised her hand. "Um, Sensei? I thought we passed the genin test when we graduated from the academy."

Kakashi shook his head. "Yea that was to pretty much test you're competence to see if you would be able to get the knowledge and get the basic skills of becoming a ninja. This test is to see if you would actually survive on the field." The genins gulped as Kakashi did a bit of an eye smile before he waved them off. "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll puke. Cya." He waved them off and shunshined away as the three genins looked at each other.

"Hn….I'm going home." Sasuke got up and jumped away from the group before Sakura had a chance to ask Sasuke out on a date as Naruto got up and stretched as well.

"Hey Sakura?" Sakura looked at Naruto questionally. "You want to come with me to meet up with Hinata? Just to see how the other teams like their teachers?" Sakura smiled sadly as she shook her head, depressed at Sasuke's rejection but happy that Naruto wasn't bugging her to go out on a date with him.

"No thanks Naruto, I think I'm going to head home. Kakashi-baka came too damn late and made me go behind schedule on a few things….." _**CHA! Next time he comes late we'll give him the good ol one two!**_ Inner Sakura yelled while punching her fists in the air as Sakura walked away.

"Well guess I'm by myself…." Naruto thought to himself sadly as he went to go meet up with Hinata. "I was hoping we could try to at least come up with a strategy for tomorrow. Depending on what the test could be we may need to use some teamwork…."

Lost in thought, Naruto bumped into a pinkish red haired woman who seemed to be wearing a blue blazer with a matching skirt both of them hitting the ground. "Oww….."

"Hey I'm sorry are you alright?" Naruto quickly got to his feet and helped the strange girl up as she smiled down at Naruto.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I wasn'tpaying attention to where I was going. I was searching for someone." The girl replied sheepishly.

"Oh? I can help you if you like." Naruto said with a smile as the girl shook her head declining his offer.

"Thank you but I think someone else is waiting for your attention right now." The girl pointed towards Hinata who was walking up towards them.

"Oh hey Hinata! Well miss I hope you find who you are looking for." Naruto said with a smile as the girl walked away.

"Hey Naruto-kun….who was that?" Hinata asked trying not to get jealous. _That girl looked very beautiful. Though something about her seemed to be quite familiar somehow._

"Ah I had bumped into her by accident. I was thinking about the possible test tomorrow and I was hoping to bond a bit with my team but they winded up leaving." Naruto sighed a bit as he smiled and looked at Hinata. "How's everything with your team?"

Hinata smiled a bit as they both started walking together. "I met Kurenai-sensei before. She's like an older sister to me. Shino-kun is quiet but he's nice and I can trust him. Kiba-kun is Kiba-kun however." She said with a giggle as Naruto laughed. "Say Hinata-chan want to go get something to eat with me just to celebrate?"

Hinata smiled a bit while slowly fighting the blush, forgetting about the girl they just met up with. "Sure Naruto-kun I would love that."

The next day

Team 7 could be seen waiting by the trees at the training grounds getting extremely agitated as they waited for their teacher to show up again.

"AUGH! Again he's late! It's already been two hours!" Sakura yelled out in frustration as Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but to nod in agreement, both were thinking of ways to cruelly murder their teacher.

"I'm starving…I can't believe Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat any breakfast…" Sakura said with a moan and though Sasuke wasn't looking it he was hungry as well. Naruto on the other hand looked around before offering a couple of rice balls to the both of them. "Here eat up before Kakashi-sensei shows up."

Both of them looked at Naruto and then back at the riceballs with a bit of hesitance. "Naruto didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said? He said not to eat anything." Naruto shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

"But Sakura think about it. If we don't have enough energy to do a mission, how do you expect us to succeed the mission if one or all of us are too tired and weak to complete it?" Seeing Naruto's reasoning and a bit embarrassed at themselves for not thinking about it sooner took the rice balls Naruto offered and started eating.

"You know dobe, that was actually pretty logical thinking coming from you." Sasuke said with a smirk as he continued to eat the rice ball causing Naruto to get a tick mark on his head.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult teme….." Naruto said angrily before crossing his arms and looked away. _Then again I would probably be in the same boat if nii-san didn't give me a hint about it…._ Deciding it would be better to just keep that thought to himself Naruto leaned against the tree as Kakashi appeared just as Sakura and Sasuke finished up the rice ball.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed causing Kakashi to just eye smile.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life and needed to try and find a merchant to get a map." Kakashi said with a smile while the three genin just sweat dropped. _That was obviously a lie…._

"Anyways, on to important matters." He took off two bells from his belt and held them up in the air. "Your goal is to take these bells from me." Naruto frowned at this revelation as Sakura asked a question that was on their mind.

"But Sensei….I only see two bells." Kakashi eye smiled at Sakura as he placed the bells back on his belt.

"Great observation Sakura, yes whoever gets the bell won't get sent back to the academy." _Wait so he's saying that whoever doesn't get a bell is going back to the academy? That's crazy. But then again I think the real crazy part is the fact that he expect us genin to take him on one on one….wait a minute…._

While Naruto was focused on his thoughts he missed the rest of what Kakashi was saying and didn't notice his teammates disappearing as soon as Kakashi began the test. His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi pulled out his favorite orange book and started reading.

"My my you must not be so smart if you didn't go into hiding like your teammates did." Naruto jumped, silently cursing to himself about getting distracted in the middle of a fight. _Oh well might as well do what I do best. Improvise!_

Naruto charged towards Kakashi and threw a kunai towards Kakashi who easily ducked under it as Naruto tried to follow through with a roundhouse kick to the face but Kakashi easily blocked the blow and kicked Naruto in the chest causing him to disperse in a cloud of smoke. _Hmm not bad…not bad at all. He used the transformation technique and managed to get in a good hiding position while using his clone to distract me. Hmm he may not be the dead last like everyone though he was. _Kakashi mused to himself before continuing to read his book, letting out a few perverted giggles here and there. _Let's see how the rest of this plays out._

Naruto made a couple of more clones and instructed them to go find Sakura and Sasuke to tell them about his plan while he kept an eye on Kakashi. _It doesn't make sense for us to go one on one with him. I'm sure he's a jounin for a good reason. What's a fresh out of the academy goin to do to him?_

Sasuke appeared next to Naruto as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hn, I wasn't expecting you of all people to come up with this plan. I'll cooperate as long as you don't hold me back."

_I was going to charge straight in and take the bells on my own. But I have to say the dobe is surprisingme with his logic. Just how much have you been hiding._ Sasuke thought to himself as Sakura appeared next to the two.

"I heard the plan from Naruto. Are you really sure this is going to work?" Sakura asked Naruto skeptically as he just grinned and gave the thumbs up.

"Positive. Kazuma-nii always did say check your surroundings and use whatever advantage you can get to get the job done." Sasuke smirked a bit as he had to agree with that.

"Alright let's do this."

Kakashi started to look bored as he looked at his watch and up at the sky. _Hmmm those three sure have been taking a while. I wonder if they gave up yet. _He quickly ducked under a kick that was aimed at the back of his head as he quickly punched what attacked him only to see it disperse and had his view covered in smoke.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted out as Sasuke quickly made the hand signs for his jutsu.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A giant fireball flew its way towards Kakashi causing him to open his eye wide, shocked to see that jutsu coming from a fresh out the academy genin as he moved to dodge out the way. _I see that's why he's considered a genius in his group. Looks like they figured out the true meaning of this test, let's see how they plan on getting the bells from me._

Kakashi was forced to block another punch as he looked around to see himself not only surrounded by Naruto clones but also with Sakura and Sasuke clones before Kakashi just sighed and put his book up.

"Maaah….looks like you're actually going to go all out on me. Wise decision, you only have five minutes left on the clock before the buzzer goes off and if you don't get the bells off from me by then you will fail."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The clones shouted as they all charged towards Kakashi.

Flashback

"_Alright listen. I do have a plan but I am going to need both of your help if we're going to do this." Naruto said to his teammates quietly as he went over his plan while they kept an eye on Kakashi._

"_So you're saying that you will be making clones and transforming some of them into us and then using them to attack Kakashi as a distraction while we mix in with the clones and try to go for the bells?" Sakura wanted to confirm while Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke decided to put his input into it._

"_It's a good plan dobe but as you pointed out earlier he IS a jounin. Do you seriously think that you and your clones will last long enough in a taijutsu match with him and keep him distracted enough for us to grab the bells?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "To be perfectly honest with you Sasuke, with my clones alone no. That's why I need you to attack with them while Sakura tries to sneak in. If you see an opening Sakura I want you to throw these kunai at the bells. With me and Sasuke on the assault he will be pressed to keep his eyes on us which at this point, my clones should be able to grab the bells from him."_

_Sakura nodded as Sasuke just smirked as they split apart, knowing that they don't have too much time left on the clock to waste._

Flashback end

_Kuso! It all sounded good in theory but Kakashi-sensei is really good._ Naruto thought to himself frustrated as he and Sasuke kept pressing on the attack towards Kakashi who seemed to be blocking and countering their every move. _We only got about one minute left!_

Sakura who was hiding in the bushes finally saw the opening she was looking for as she started to throw the kunai that Naruto gave her towards Kakashi while springing one trap that let out a spray of kunai towards the three fighters as they all winded up getting impaled, clouds of smoke filling up the area just as the alarm bell could be hearding going off.

_Did they make it?_ Sakura wondered to herself waiting for the smoke to clear as a heavily breathing Naruto and Sasuke could be seen as Kakashi had eye smiled at them. "Seem's like the time is up and I still have the bells."

Naruto just smirked and laughed causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "Find something funny Naruto?" Naruto grinned and pointed to Sasuke who had both the bells in his hand as he tossed one over to Sakura as she was making her way towards the two.

"Sorry Sensei but we won this round." Kakashi opened his eye wide in shock as the bells that was on his waist dispersed, revealing that they were clones as Kakashi tried to figure out when the switch was done. _I see….that's why he made all those clones and had those kunai set to fire towards them. He used all the smoke that came from dispersing the clones to make a smoke screen to hide my vision. And since they were trying to keep me distracted with their physical assault one of those kunai must've been a kage bushin that grabbed the bells and transformed before the vision became clear again._

"I have to say I'm impressed…..Team 7 you….passed." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"You figured out that the point of this test was to test out your teamwork and I do have to say you three worked this plan out quite well. But always remember that you're teammates are important and that's why you always need to be able to support each other in anything. Those who abandon the mission are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Always remember that." The now confirmed Team 7 looked happy with their accomplishments but jumped after hearing an explosion in the near by area.

"KAAAAAAAAAA…ZUUUUUUUU…..MAAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE!" they heard an angry voice yelling as Kazuma appeared in front of the group.

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled shocked as Kazuma looked at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing much just getting reacquainted with a old acquaintance that's all." Just as Kazuma made that comment the red headed girl Naruto bumped into earlier appeared in the clearing with fire blazing from her sword.

"There you are Kazuma….Don't think you can run from me forever! Do you know how much trouble I been into trying to hunt you down!" Kazuma just chuckled a bit as he appeared behind the girl and kissed her on her cheek causing her to jump and go red.

"You know, you're quite cute when you're angry Ayano." Kazuma blocked a kick to his head lazily with his arm as the now flustered Ayano jumped back from him with the flames on her sword going crimson.

"I I I won't forgive you for this Kazuma! Enraiha!" She swung her blade down as a huge fireball went to Kazuma but split away as it hit Kazuma's wind barrier.

Seeing a chance to escape Kazuma quickly pointed towards Kakashi. "Hey look Ayano, that guy right there is a pervert that reads porn in broad daylight!" Knowing that there wasn't anything more than Ayano hated was perverts she quickly turned her attention to Kakashi who at this point decided now was a good time to retreat. 

"Well team I'll meet you here in a couple of days. Gotta run. Congratulations again!" Kakashi quickly ran off like a bat out of Hades while Ayano was quickly chasing after him, causing Team 7 to sweat drop and Kazuma to laugh.

"Ah she's soo simple at times….." Naruto looking confused, looked over at Kazuma with a questioning glance.

"Um nii-san who was that?"

"Ayano Kannagi….the next clan head of the Kannagi family."

Wow sorry for the delay but I'm finally done with the next chapter of Kaze no ouji. I think I went through quite a bit in this chapter in regards to revealing Kazuma's past a bit as well as getting a few other things done. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

*Looks and see's a couple of bodies on the floor and sweat drops*

Me- "Oh come on. Do you really expect me to believe that those are dead bodies?"

Naruto – "Yes they are dead. And there's no way you can theorize that these bodies are in fact fake mwuahahaha."

Me - gold text I can guaranteed that those are in fact shadow clones instead of the real bodies!/gold text

Naruto- Nooooo! *poofs away*

Me *ahem* Ehh sorry about that anyways please R&R. Until next time see you later.

Twistedtiger.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Thanks again for joining for another chapter of Kaze no Ouji. I have to say I really am amazed and happy to see how many people are liking this story so far. For those who has been reviewing since chapter one thank you. For the ones who have been taking the time to review thank you again as well. Time to go ahead and jump into another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

'Thoughts'/Flashbacks- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 7- Such a fiery temper you have.

"So let me get this straight. You came here looking for a job and was originally just planning on going through, then you met up with Naruto, and you had been here since then?" Ayano looked over at Kazuma with a shocked expression on her face as Kazuma just took a drink while leaning against the wall calmly.

"Yea that's just about the gist of it all." Kazuma said a bit bored. "Don't you think you could have takened it a bit easier on Kakashi? He is an instructor and ninja of this village you know. Not very clan head like attitude."

"Sh sh shut up." Ayano said looking away with a blush on her face. "Perverts are women's enemies! They deserve to die." Somewhere far away a certain white haired man felt a shiver in his back.

_Wow….I hadn't felt a chill like this since Tsunade caught me peeping on her….maybe its just my imagination….. _The white haired man thought to himself before looking back at the scene in front of him letting out a quiet perverted giggle. _Oh well can't let that distract me from these beauties. Time to continue with my research!_

Kazuma just sighed once again before getting a serious expression on his face.

"So what exactly brought you all the way over here to try and hunt me down? It wouldn't be because you missed me would it?" Kazuma said with a smirk as Ayano turned around so he wouldn't see how red her face was getting.

"I..i…idiot who would miss a guy like you!" Ayayno stammered in denial as she was trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. _Crap calm down…he might hear you!_

Kazuma just raised an eyebrow while he just walked behind Ayano while she was trying to get her thoughts together and he just leaned over and kissed her on her cheek causing her to jump away from him.

"W, w what you do that for!" Ayano stammered bright red as Kazuma just shrugged and looked away.

"No particular reason. Just thought you looked cute flustered." He replied easily as he blocked a kick going to his head.

"Kaaaazzzuuuuumaaaaa…" Ayano started to get mad as flames appeared around her as she started to get ready to summon the Enraiha, causing Kazuma to just chuckle at her actions.

"Alright, alright, enough teasing just calm down. I know it must be serious if they sent you out here….what's going on." Kazuma looked at her with a serious expression.

"Idiot…."

Ayano muttered to herself before finally going into a serious mode after getting her heart rate back down and her face back to its normal color. _I'll pay you back for this one of these days Kazuma! _

"Right….I think this is something that the leader of this village might want to know about as well." Seeing the expression on Kazuma's face she sighed though jumping feeling Kazuma's arm wrap around her.

"I'll take you to there. In the meantime tell me while we're on the way in regards to what exactly is going on." Kazuma stated as the wind swirled around them lifting them up in the air as he started to fly them towards the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile, back with Team 7.

"Man…when the heck is Kakashi-sensei going to get here!" Yelled out an agitated Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura were both sharing the same thoughts as they watched their teammate pacing back and forth angrily trying not to destroy anything.

"Calm down Naruto, as much as I hate to say it, unfortunately this is just a normal occurrence with him." Sakura said with a tick mark on her forhead. _**CHA! What I wouldn't give to beat him to the ground about showing up so late!**_

"Honestly I don't even know why we even bother trying to show up to the training grounds on time if all he does is come in late each and everytime!" Naruto continued to rant.

"Hn…whatever, dobe are you up for a spar just to past the time?" _At least this way we can stay occupied and blow off some steam though I would prefer to bash in our senei's head for not showing up._ Sasuke looked over at his teammate with a smirk as Naruto looked back over at Sasuke with a grin.

"Are you ready to get your ass handed to you teme? Sure I'm up for it. Taijutsu only?" Naruto said with a smirk happy to have a bit of a distraction to ignore their tardy sensei.

"Alright Sasuke teme, ready whenever you are!" Naruto said with a stretch.

Seeing the other boy nod both of the boys took position in front of each other before they both charged at each other blocking each other's strikes before getting into it while Sakura just sighed and watched her teammates.

_Boys…..go figure. I have to say though…our team has changed a lot since we passed that test. Sasuke has opened up quite a bit although he still shows a bit of arrogance every now and then. Naruto….its like he's completely opposite from the way he was back at the academy. Was it because he himself was hodling things back from everyone else? _Sakura mused to herself as she started working on chakra control excerises that she learned back at the academy. _If I wasn't on this team I wouldn't have even been able to believe such a thing could even be possible with the supposed dead last of the academy. Naruto's calm and collected at times but he still has that immature streak in him._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a bunch of water dump all over her causing her and her clothes to get wet, a tick mark appearing on her forehead as flames seemed to engulf her. "NAAAARUUUUUTOOOO!" Naruto looked scared at this point as he quickly pointed at Sasuke.

"It wasn't my fault! It was teme's fault! He tried to cheat!" Sasuke looked mad at the accusation as he shouted back at Naruto.

"MY FAULT? You're the one who forgot that the kunai you tossed had a paper bomb wrapped around it!"

"WHAT! I wouldn't have tossed that kunai if you hand't decided to say you wanted to take it up a knotch and wanted to fight with kunai!"

Both of them stared at each other with sparks going between them as Sakura calmly walked up to them both with a sweet smile on her face as she clenched her fists. "IDIOTS!" She punched both of them to the ground as knots appeared on their heads as Kakashi finally decided to arrive to the scene.

"Yo!" He said with a eye smile as Sakura just stared at the jounin instructor.

"YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" Sakura yelled out as both Naruto and Sasuke picked themselves up from the ground rubbing their heads. _It's good that we got Sakura out of her fanboy phase but damn does she have to hit so hard?_

"Now now, you see I was on my way then I suddenly decided to get you three some snacks but I winded up getting jumped by ninja cats who took all the food as a voice told me that I neeed to take the long way around." The three genins just sweat dropped at the story as they all had one thought on their minds _Jumped by ninja cats?_

"Speaking of cats. I have you guys a new mission for today." Kakashi had to hold in a dark chuckle as he saw how excited the team was for finally being able to start on a mission though Sasuke was trying to hide it with a impassive look on his face.

"What kind of mission are we doing Kakashi-sensei! Fighting bandits, saving a country, catching a missing-nin?" Naruto asked excitedly as Kakashi couldn't hold in his dark chuckle any longer.

"We'll be doing a simple retrieval mission today. Your mission is to catch Tora the cat." Naruto deflated at the news. "Awww its just a stupid D-rank mission….just to catch a stupid cat….fine let's get this over with."

A few hours later.

"THAT'S IT LET ME KILL THAT CAT PLEASE!" Naruto screamed in rage as he was covered in nothing but scratch marks as his clothes were seen torn up.

"Naruto you can't kill the mission objective…." Kakashi said with a sigh as he looked over at the other two teammates who had murderous intent in their aura's, quickly stopping Sasuke who was halfway doing hand signs to make a roasted cat.

"Calm down…just be glad the mission is done." They finally made it back to the Hokage's office to see the cat quickly squeezed and suffocated by its owner as the three genins had the same thought. _Heh heh serves that stupid cat right…._

"Ah now that the mission is over everyone's dismissed for the rest of the day. Cya." Kakashi gave a eye smile and shushined away leaving behind a trail of leaves.

"So what does everyone have planned right now?" Sakura looked at her male teammates as they shrugged.

"Well I think I'm going to go meet up with Hinata-chan and hang out with her. It has been a while since we spent time together since the team placements." Naruto said with his hands behind his back as they started making their way out the building.

"I'm going to get these wounds that stupid cat gave me takened care of…." Sasuke muttered still wanting to murder the demonic cat.

"Let's all meet up later with everyone else." Sakura proposed as Naruto gave his ok and Sasuke gave a he'll think about it reply before they all split apart.

_Hmmm I wonder where Team 8's training grounds are…I hadn't heard that they were on a mission on anything like that._

Finally finding who he was looking for he ran up to greet Hinata who quickly seemed to perk up after seeing her long time crush.

"Hey Hinata-chan! It's been a while hasn't it?" Naruto said with his fox-like grin as Hinata nodded.

"How have you been Naruto-kun? Are you getting along with your team ok?"

"Teme's been getting his arrogance stick out his ass little by little and Sakura has somewhat finally gotten over her fanboy stage." Naruto joked while trying to give his best Sasuke impression while Hinata giggled at his antics.

"Do you want to get something to eat somewhere? I was on my way to get some food before I ran into you." Naruto nodded as they started walking down towards the Akimichi restaurant chatting about various things on the way trying to catch up on what the other has been up to.

"I see you had to do the Tora mission as well." Hinata said with a giggle while Naruto crossed his arms with agitation at the mention of that cat.

"If people really thought the Kyubi was bad then that cat is its reincarnation…" Naruto said with a grumble.

_**Oi brat don't you dare insult me with that pathetic little being… If anything that cat is Nibi's offspring….**_

Naruto jumped at the voice he heard in his head as he looked around on alert while Hinata looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yea I'm fine. I just thought I heard something that's all…." Hinata didn't look too convinced but decided to let it drop since she was enjoying spending time together with her crush.

"Say Hinata…." Naruto gotten unusually quiet as Hinata could tell something important was on his mind.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"We been hanging out with each other for a while haven't we?" Naruto started fidgeting, alarming Hinata because she knows this was way too out of character for Naruto.

Oh my..i i is he going to confess? Hinata gave a light blush at the thought before she mentally shook her head. I gotta calm down….I can't jump to conclusions just yet….but_ still…_ "Yes we had Naruto…. I would say it would be thanks to your brother though." She said with a giggle as Naruto blushed at the memory.

"I still think he was behind the whole incident although I can't really prove that he did…" Naruto said with a chuckle before he finally got serious. "Listen there's something about me that I need to tell you about….We had been friends for years but I wanted to tell you a secret that I been scared to tell you for a while now…."

At this revelation Hinata looked a bit confused but could tell by the look Naruto was giving her that he was in fact serious about whatever he had to talk about. "I understand Naruto. You know you can tell me anything you know." She said with a reassuring smile causing Naruto to calm down a bit and blush slightly thinking about how cute she looked.

_Dangit nii-san! I blame you for this! _Somewhere in a distance Kazuma sneezed as he looked around and grumbled. _Ototo is probably talking about me again. Heh, looks like I'm going to have to give him another tort….I mean training lesson. _Kazuma looked down at the paperwork Ayano had given him and had a smirk on his face.

_Looks like things are going to be getting a bit more interesting from this point on. I'm going to have to tell this to Naruto tonight after his date with Hinata is done._

"I'll tell you about it tonight on top of the Hokage monument…this isn't something I really want other people to know…." Naruto said with a sigh.

"U U um….if you don't mind me asking Naruto-kun, is this something you plan on telling your teammates as well?" Hinata said poking her fingers together, a habit she hasn't quite gotten over if she was nervous.

"I will eventually…right now I want you to be the first one to know." They both looked at each other while Hinata was getting lost in Naruto's eyes.

_Maybe things will turn out ok….I won't have anything to worry about…._

_Naruto-kun….whatever it is that's on your mind….I'll always be here for you no matter what the circumstances are. My feelings for you have only just grown….._

They both looked away from each other each sporting a small blush on each other's cheeks before they finally gotten their food an parted ways, promising to meet each other later that evening.

"I wonder where nii-san went…I haven't seen him around ever since he got chased by that girl."

"Looking for me ototo?" Kazuma said with a laugh as he watched Nartuo jumped at hearing the sudden voice coming from behind him.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Kazuma chuckled as he motioned for Naruto to follow him. "Come on I'm going to introduce you to the woman you saw earlier." At this Naruto perked up as they started making their way towards their house.

"Ototo…" Naruto looked up at Kazuma as he looked straight ahead. "We're going to have to postpone our training for a while."

Naruto looked up at Kazuma questionally. "Why do we have to? I thought we was going to get started early tomorrow?"

Kazuma shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. You have a team to train with and keep you busy you know. Besides, this would give you a chance to get a bit more chakra control excersises in." Naruto looked deflated at not having his brother around to help with training but continued to listen to what Kazuma was saying.

"Something interesting has come up. I'm going to be gone for a while to get this job takened care of. So I'm going to need you to focus on doing what you have to do and getting stronger til I get back." Kazuma ruffled Nartuo's head who tried to smack his hand away.

"After all you may have a slight chance on kicking my ass when I return, assuming you don't slack off." Naruto seemed to cheer up after hearing the hidden challenge that Kazuma gave to him.

"Don't worry you won't even know what hit you when you get back!" Naruto stated with fire in his eyes as they made it to the house.

"I'll tell you about the mission once I get back. Until then, keep yourself out of trouble alright?"

Little did either of them know, this mission was going to change the both of them. For better or worse, it was unknown.

Sorry for the short chapter this time around. Things have gotten a tad busy on my end and I wanted to go ahead and get a chapter up before it gets too hectic. *Nervous chuckle* I don't think this chapter may have had too much of an effect like the previous ones but I'll be sure to make things up with this next chapter.

What's this mission Kazuma's on and how does it tie into with what Ayano has given him? How will Hinata react once Naruto tells her the news he was so scared to tell her about? These are just gonna be one of a few questions in regards to what I intend for the next chapter. Wave arc will be starting. Once again please R&R and thanks for taking the time to read. Until next time. Twistedtiger out.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaze no ouji

By:twistedtiger

Hello one and all. I'm back for another chapter. How's everyone's summer vacation coming along? *sweat drops* Thanks for pointing out that typo to me Rose I completely missed it when I was typing it. Sorry for the long wait on an update. Irl decided to make its prescence known so had a few issues to deal with in the process *grumbles*. But the good news is I should be alright soon for the most part to try and get these updates faster. Well without further delay lets go ahead and get this next chapter down shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kaze no stigma, both belong to their respective creators. Anything that I do own is my OC's.

'Thoughts'/Flashbacks- _I can't believe we're doing this._

Speech- "I realllly don't think we should be doing this."

Kyuubi talk- **Ah shut up and **_**get on with it!**_

Chapter 8- Why don't you just go eat some mist?

"Ok ok….I just gotta calm down relax and just talk to her naturally." Naruto was pacing on the mountain trying to calm down his nerves as he was waiting on Hinata.

_Who am I kidding….I can't calm down! I'm about to freak out_!

Naruto tried to remember what Kazuma had told him before he winded up leaving out to go meet Hinata.

Flashback

"_I don't even know how to even approach her about this nii-san." Naruto said in despair while seriously debating on if he wanted to tell Hinata about the fox inside of him or not._

"_You have known Hinata for quite a few years Naruto…what makes you think she's gonna think of you any differently than she does now?" Kazuma stated while blocking a incoming blow from one of Naruto's shadow clones before he dispelled it with a wind punch to its chest. "And if I do recall this training session was your idea to calm down….so why aren't you coming down yet?" He said with a chuckle before just standing in place as the real Naruto tried to get a blow on him._

"_I know I know….but I really like Hinata-chan….and I'm scared she's going to hate me."_

"_Naruto you can spend all the time in the world on what if's but you will never get an answer unless you act on it." Kazuma finally pinned Naruto down on the ground with the wind as he crouched down in front of him. "Don't waste your time asking what ifs because if you waste too much time. The negative what if may just come true…."_

_Naruto finally managed to get back up after Kazuma let the air pressure off of him. "She may not look it but she's a strong girl. You won't have nothing to worry about alright."_

Flashback end

_I hope your right nii-san…_ Naruto thought to himself as he heard Hinata coming to his direction.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto quickly tried to cheer up his mood and make it seem like he wasn't worrying not too long ago.

"Good evening Naruto-kun…." Hinata said with a smile as Naruto patted the seat next to himself while trying to find the right words that he wanted to say to her as she sat down patiently next to him."

"Thanks for listening to my selfish request Hinata-chan…." Hinata shook her head quickly.

"Oh no Naruto-kun, I don't mind at all….II really like spending time with you after all…" She said with a slight mumble as Naruto looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Hinata 'eeped' and shook her head quickly.

"N n nothing at all Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed a bit and looked up at the sky. "You know Hinata, I got to thank you and Nii-san for a lot of things…I'm glad to have you both as my precious people…." Hinata looked over at him, quietly listening with a small blush on her face at hearing him calling her his precious person.

"As you already have known, I didn't exactly have the best life growing up. I got kicked out the orphanage, I've had stores over price me, I've had many assassination attempts on my life and I didn't even know why any of this was even happening." Hinata at this point gasped in shock, she was aware of the many glares Naruto received from everyone an all the disrespect people had given Naruto but she never expected that things were this bad in his life.

_Naruto-kun you had been going through this by yourself for so long in your life? I'm sorry I hadn't had the courage to approach you sooner…._ Hinata thought to herself as tears started to threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault at all Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile as if he was reading her thoughts. "I always pulled pranks to get attention. Even if it was just negative attention at least it showed that I am alive….that I truly existed…."

Naruto quickly sighed to himself as he began to brace himself for the hardest part in his tale. _Well here goes nothing…._

"You know how on the day of our graduation exam I winded up failing?" Hinata looked at him slightly confused wondering what that had to do with anything but she just gave him a nod saying she remembered.

"Well Mizuki-teme winded up approaching me and telling me about a make-up exam that if I did it I would've been able to pass." Naruto clinched his fists in anger as the wind had picked up slightly around him as if sensing his agitation at the memory before it calmed down.

"He told me to go steal the Forbidden Scroll and to meet him in the forest with it. Of course I managed to get it away and while I was waiting on him I winded up learning the Kage bushin jutsu which ultimately was what led me to be Mizuki-teme to the ground." Naruto said with a chuckle as he gave Hinata the victory sign as she giggled a bit at his antics.

_You're amazing Naruto-kun. You actually managed to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage….although how in the world did you manage that?_ Hinata thought to herself though she started to worry a bit slightly about the security around the village if it seemed like a fresh out the academy genin could manage to outmaneuver the leader of the village.

"Well after Iruka-sensei found me, Mizuki-teme told me that I was the Kyuubi….." Hinata placed both of her hands towards her mouth in shock as Naruto struggled to continue.

"After everything was said and done I had talked to the old man and nii-san about it….the Fourth winded up sealing it to me when I was a baby…..both of my parents were killed that night and that's how I became an orphan…."

Hinata sat there shocked as her mind tried to process everything that Naruto has told her as the tears were going down her eyes. _Naruto-kun isn't the type to lie about something like this. But everything he said just sounds so amazing and unbelievable…but I can see how it all makes sense on how he was treated…._

"I would understand if you wouldn't want to be with me or hang out with me anymore…" Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him close to her, the tears falling more freely down her eyes as Naruto looked completely shocked.

"Naruto-kun….as long as me and you have been together….do you really think I would be shallow and cold hearted enough to leave you because of this." She subconsciously held him tighter as Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I have admired you from a distance for such a long time….I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to you if it wasn't for Kazuma-kun…no matter what happens I will always be by your side." She said with a smile as the tears slowly dried up from around her eyes.

"Thank you Hinata-chan….it really means a lot to me." Naruto said with a grin as he wiped the remaining tears from Hinata's cheeks as he looked at her. _She really is very pretty…I'm happy to have you by my side Hinata-chan…._

They sat there together for a little while just looking out at the village enjoying the view. After a while before it got too late they both parted ways as Naruto went back home in a better mood than he had in a long time.

"Seems like things went well ototo." Kazuma said with a smirk as Naruto looked over at Kazuma with a grin.

"Yea you was right nii-san I had nothing to worry about." Naruto went over to Kazuma who seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"Are you already leaving tonight?" Kazuma looked over at Naruto as he kneeled down to get eye level to Naruto.

"Yea I don't know how long I will be gone from here but this mission is something that I won't be able to pass up. Let's just say things got a bit personal. "

"Isn't it something I can help you out with?" Kazuma shook his head and stood up, starting to float in the air as the wind wrapped around him. "Not at all, just focus on doing what you have to do. I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto watched as Kazuma disappeared into the night as he himself decided to finally get some sleep after a long day. A few weeks have passed since the night Naruto told Hinata his secret and since Kazuma has left out for the job Ayano and the Hokage set him up for. Team 7 had just finished up their 30th D ranked mission and each member was completely agitated.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO EVER GET A REAL MISSION!" Naruto screamed out as both Sakura and Sasuke nodded to themselves, both were feeling the exact same way he was but decided to keep quiet. Team 7 finally bonded as a true team and even though they occasionally got on each other nerves their teamwork is something to be reckoned with.

"Now Naruto I understand that you're impatient and want to do higher ranked missions but you have to understand that there's procedures involved when it comes to assigning missions and you have to meet a set amount…" Iruka tried to calmly explain to Naruto before he got interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Iruka-sensei but Naruto is right..." Sakura decided to speak up, "we have been doing all these missions but how can we prove ourselves to be capable of being ninja if all the mission's we're getting is something an academy student or some other civilian can do."

Iruka tried to reason with them but none of them were going to hear it. He looked over to Sarutobi for help who could do nothing but watch the scene with a chuckle. "Alright alright you three win. The next mission is going to be a C-ranked mission."

"Are you sure they're ready for a C-rank Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked shocked as Naruto cheered at given a higher rank.

"Yes I think they are ready. Send in the client." A grey haired old man with a moustache and glasses wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals walked into the office with a drink in his hand as he looked over at the ones who was supposedly supposed to be guarding him.

"I came to this village looking for ninja and all I get is a pink haired little girl who is trying to become the new bubble gum girl, a blond haired kid who doesn't seem to know the difference between a kunai and a knife, and a gloomy boy who looks like he would be going home crying to his mother at the drop of a dime? Give me a break." Kakashi had to restrain all of his genin while he gave an eye smile to the client.

"Now now I can assure you that each and every one of them are very capable ninja of guarding you. Now calm down there's no killing the client ok?" All three genin were putting out out murderous intent already wanting to kill the client for insulting them.

"Whatever…the name is Tazuna. I just hope all of you are competent enough to get me back home in one piece." Tazuna gave himself another swig and walked out the door as Kakashi just sighed. _This is going to be one long mission. _

_Stupid drunken bastard…_ Naruto thought to himself evilly while planning a few ways for an 'accident' to happen to the client as he was shakened out of his thoughts as Kakashi was giving out orders to his team.

"Alright you got three hours to get your gear ready and meet out at the front gate. Dismissed!"

After getting their gear ready everyone met up at the gate as they were waiting on Kakashi.

"You know I thought I was going to be excited for my first mission out this village….but right now I feel like wanting to kill our client before we even step outside this gate." Naruto said with a sigh as the other two nodded in agreement.

"I wish nii-san was around to see us off…" Naruto had a sad look on his face looking deflated. _Where the heck are you…you had been gone for a long time already…_

"Let's just try to bear with it Naruto….at least we can finally have an experience outside the village for once." Sakura tried to cheer Naruto up. "Who knows we may even run into Kazuma out there."

"Hn….if you keep this up the only thing he will come back to see is a little crybaby." Sasuke taunted a bit, though in his own way he was trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Shut up teme! You just watch I'm going to beat anyone that comes our way!" Naruto declared getting fired up as Kakashi appeared on time with the client.

"Alright I'm glad to see all the energy you all have. Now that everyone's ready, let's go!"

Without another word everyone looked back at the gates of Konoha before they started off to their mission.

Somewhere deep in Wave country, two figures could be seen walking through a forest while stopping in front of a waterfall before going through it.

"Kazuma…." Ayano whispered while they were going through a hidden walkway though they were making sure they weren't seen or leaving any traces of their presence around. "are you sure that this is the right area we need to be looking?"

"Yea, the ones who were doing the attacks on the clans as well as on the different ninja's around this area had been trying to cover their tracks but they are here." Kazuma said with a frown. "Heh I can see how they managed to elude everyone for so long. No wonder you've been sent to look for me."

"There's one more thing I never mentioned back in Konoha…." Ayano said nervously while fidgeting, causing Kazuma to raise an eyebrow a bit at her actions.

_This is new. I didn't think there was much that would make her nervous unless it was me teasing her. _ "What is it exactly Ayano? You know it's not good to keep important details away on a mission."

"It's about your younger brother Ren….." At the mention of Ren, Kazuma froze momentarily, his hair covering his eyes.

"What happened to Ren?" Ayano shook her head sadly.

"When they winded up attacking the household, me and Ren tried to defend everyone but we winded up getting out numbered badly."

Flashback

"_Damnit! They just keep coming! What the hell are these things!" Ayano slashed through another shadow-like creature, breathing hard as she looked at the chaos around her, buildings on fire, creatures screaming and people yelling as flames seem to be flying everywhere._

"_Nee-sama are you alright?" A blond haired pre-teen came up beside Ayano, his green eyes narrowed as the golden flame surrounding him died down a bit as he seemed closed to exhaustion._

"_I'm fine Ren, are you holding up ok?" Ayano looked at Ren's condition worried considering he seemed to be barely standing._

"_Somehow…it's like every one we take down two more takes its place." Ren paused as the golden flame wrapped around him once more as he fired off another fireball at a creature which screamed in pain before disintegrating. "I'm not sure how long it will be before things calm down around here. Have you seen otousan or ojisan anywhere?"_

_Ayano shook her head as she finished off one more creature before dropping down to her knee's, using Enraiha to keep her balance as she was breathing hard. "No….I'm sure they're alright though…I think we almost driven these things out of here." 'Kazuma where the heck are you right now….we need your help.'_

_Unknown to the both of them the leader of the raid had snuck up on the both of them and before either of them could respond a water missile crashed hard against Ayano as she was sent flying away before hitting a tree, slumping down to the ground as she tried to keep consciousness. "Ren….."_

"_Nee-sama!" Ren tried to go to Ayano's aide but he quickly got knocked out by the leader of group as he grabbed Ren's body before he hit the ground as he laughed._

"_Alright we got what we came for! Let's get out of here!" He shot off a flare signal in the air quickly blinding the surrounding area as all the creatures and the leader himself disappeared, Ayano finally losing consciousness._

Flashback end

"As soon as I awakened Ren was nowhere to be found, nor was there any trace at all of them retreating….there was a lot of casualties and Gemna-sama along with my otousan were hospitalized after the attack. That's why they told me to come find you."

The wind around Kazuma swirled angrily around him as he grabbed Ayano around the waist, causing her to blush a bit at the unexpected contact. "W w w what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight, we're going to give these bastards a nice welcoming party." Kazuma didn't say another word as he flew them both down the tunnel at a rapid speed, hoping that Ren was alright. _I can careless about the old man. But if something happened to Ren I will make sure that blood will be spilled….that is a promise._

Back in Fire Country, Team 7 were walking through the forest talking among themselves while Kakashi was keeping an eye out on their surroundings, taking note of a puddle that was in their path as they continued moving forward. _There hasn't been any rain here in weeks…hmmm let's just see how good their teamwork has gotten…._

As soon as the group past the puddle, two missing-nin jumped out of the puddle and quickly wrapped their chain around Kakashi before shredding him to pieces before turning their attention to Team 7 who quickly took guard around Tazuna as the two missing-nin charged towards them.

"Damnit! Naruto, Sakura stay on your guard!" Sasuke managed to yell out a warning, before tossing a kunai between the chain pinning it to a tree as Sasuke jumped on one the nin's arm and kicked him in the face causing the other nin to turn his attention to Sasuke. "Meizu!" "Where do you think your turning your attention to?"

Naruto said darkly as he went under the other nin's guard and sent his knee into his stomach before hitting him with a uppercut, knocking the other nin off balance as both of the missing-nin's released the chain on from their gauntlets as they regained their bearings again from the surprise attack from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well well well Gozu, it seems like we got two wanna be hero's over here." Meizu said with a dark chuckle as he spat out some blood from Sasuke's earlier hit.

"Why don't we show them exactly what we do to wanna be hero's like them Meizu?" Gozu replied as well before they both charged at their respective targets as both Sasuke and Naruto started to dodge the two brother's attacks while Sakura was keeping an eye on their surroundings to make sure there wasn't anyone else around.

"Sasuke! Be careful of their claws! I think they may be poisoned!" Naruto yelled out as he ducked under a swipe and tried to sweep Gozu off his feet, only for Gozu to jump in the air as Naruto smirked. _Gotcha! _ Gozu was caught off guard as he barely blocked a punch coming from another Naruto and used the momentum from the punch to direct his body on the ground and quickly charged again, catching the second Naruto off guard with a deep slash into his back before it disappeared in smoke as Naruto made the cross shaped hand sign for his jutsu.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Ten shadow clones appeared around the original Naruto as they charged Gozu trying to break his guard as he was blocking and countering blows with his claws, the original Naruto dodging to make sure that he doesn't get cut.

Meanwhile Sasuke used a kunai to block another swipe from Meizu with a kunai as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground, blinding Meizu temporarily.

"cough….Where'd you go you brat!" Sasuke quickly threw some shuriken into the smoke while quickly making hand signs for his next jutsu waiting for Meizu to jump out of the smoke screen Sasuke set up.

"Katon: Hou Hana jutsu!" Six miniature fireballs flew from Sasuke's mouth as it flew towards Meizu just as he jumped out of the smoke and got hit by the flames before getting replaced by a log causing Sasuke to curse slightly. _Damnit a substitution! Where did he go?_

"You're mine!" Meizu appeared behind Sasuke ready to pierce him with a claw before he felt his vision wavering slightly as he appeared to had swiped through Sasuke. _A bushin? No wait this is a genjutsu…._ Meizu quickly fluctuated his chakra to break through the genjutsu but was too late as Sasuke landed a roundhouse kick on his head, knocking him against the tree effectively knocking him out.

"Meizu! Damn you!" Gozu got distracted seeing his brother getting knocked out which gave Naruto the opening he needed to send a kick into Gozu's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as another shadow clone landed a punch to his face before finally the last clone hit Gozu on the head with an axe kick, effectively knocking Gozu on the ground before Kakashi appeared.

"Good job." Kakashi whistled in approval as he saw the way the team handled the ambush as he tied both of the nin's up. "I'll handle things from here." He took them both out of view and interrogated them before quickly finishing them off and going back to his team.

"I'm proud of the teamwork you all displayed. Instead of panicing you quickly guarded the client and once you saw an opening you helped your teammate out by casting a quick genjutsu to distract him long enough for Sasuke to finish him off." He gave an eye smile to Sakura who blushed slightly at the praise while inner-Sakura was holding up a victory sign. _**Cha! Love conquers all!**_

"Sasuke, good job on taking charge of the group and quickly improvising and adapting the situation to your advantage to take down your opponent."

"Hn…it was no problem." Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and turned away, hiding a small smirk on his face.

"And finally Naruto, excellent work on keeping your opponent busy while not giving him time to try and think of a way to counter you or come up with a plan until he finally got distracted leading him to his downfall."

Naruto just rubbed under his nose while wearing a big grin on his face as he placed both of his hands behind his head. "Ah it was nothing. I spent plenty of time practicing and training with Sasuke and nii-san to get used to actual combat."

After giving out the last bit of praise to his team, Kakashi turned his attention towards Tazuna with narrowed eyes. "Now Tazuna-san, would you mind explaining to me why the Demonic Brothers were after you?"

Tazuna started to sweat a bit as he began to explain what was going on in his country and about Gato and how his tyranny was negatively effecting Wave country. After his explaination Kakashi sighed as he looked out at his team.

"Normally this kind of mission would be a B-rank at best considering the fact we have missing nin's involved. Considering the danger your lie put this team through there is a penalty for falsifying a mission. But I'll give you all two choices…." He looked towards his team who seemed to be deep in thought. "Either we go back and get another team out here for the proper mission rank or we can keep going. I'll leave the decision to you."

The members of Team 7 looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at Kakashi with determined looks on their faces.

"This is exactly the kind of mission we were looking forward to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin. "With all of us together there's no one that we won't be able to take down! Just imagine the looks on everyone's faces once we tell them that we winded up going on a B ranked mission!"

"What other perfect way is there for us to get more experience and improve ourselves?" Sasuke said with a smirk though he decided to take a jab at Naruto. "Don't be getting too cocky dobe. You wouldn't want to be making your girlfriend worried about you would you." Naruto went red at those those words before he went into quick denial.

"S s she's not my girlfriend teme! You're just jealous because you can't seem to find a sane girl to be with you."

They both glared at each other as sparks could be seen flying between them.

"You want to say that again loser?"

Naruto just clenched his fists and made a come on motion with his hand.

"Anytime anywhere teme!"

Sakura sighed and hit them both on top of their heads to calm the both of them down before things winded up getting too crazy while muttering "Boys…"

"Calm down you two we'll supposed to be focusing on the mission not trying to pick a fight between each other." She looked over at Kakashi with a smile while both of them got up off the ground, grumbling about violent pink haired girls.

"Besides, isn't this what we're supposed to be doing as ninja? If we run away now, how can we hope to do future missions?" Sakura added while Kakashi just eye smiled, proud of his team though faking a sigh as if he had lost the argument.

"Alright then its settled. We'll go ahead and continue on with the mission. But Tazuna, once this mission is complete we will have to charge the actual rate for the right rank for this mission."

Tazuna quickly nodded in agreement and thanked them as they continued to move forward, to more awaiting dangers waiting for them ahead.

*phew* As much chaos that's been going on on my side of the world I finally was able to pull out another chapter. I'm a bit disappointed because I felt like there was more I could've added in here but I figured this would be a good cut off point for everything. Once again thank you all for waiting paitently for this chapter and I hope you all like it *bows* Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed my story so far and that has kept me going. I'm debating if I should try to get a beta or not for this story but I'll have to see how that particular option goes. And I did fix that typo that's been pointed out to me so if there's anything else like that that I'm not aware about in my previous chapters feel free to point them out to me. Well as usual R&R and thanks again for taking time to read. Take care for now.

Twistedtiger signing out.


End file.
